


Yondu's New Ride

by Pathfindr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Cussing, Doctor who solves problems her way., F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Screw you marvel for killing off Yondu, Space Pirates, Yondu Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin are in search of a new ship. Along the way family feels happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm importing this story from FF.net. it is not complete cause I got distracted by the shiny which is my Hips series. I didn't feel like working on editing my next chapter but wanted to do something productive before bed. So decided to just move this story over to AOE.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Yondu's New Ride.

 

It had been three years since the battle with Ego, in that time Yondu and Kraglin had traveled extensively picking up odd jobs and trades for units. Yondu still couldn't believe that he was alive, honestly thinking he was going to die when he went to save Peter. They had traveled quickly off the planet and he had given Peter the only space suit as they sped away. He still remembers the feeling he got from his body quickly freezing itself in space and looking at Peter's face in those final moments as he patted his boys face. Those moments afterward were a blank but he was told later that Rocket had figured out some way to get a tractor beam on them and pull them into safety. He didn't recall since he spent at least a week recovering from the freezing conditions and stress from the battle afterward. He did know that when he finally was lucent again the first vision he had, was his boy leaning over him with worry in his eyes but a relieved smile on his face.

 

Two weeks later the Guardians had left to go on some adventures leaving Yondu and Kraglin on the Quadrant. Yondu would be the last to admit it out loud, to Kraglin or even himself but he did miss his kid and his wacky friends. They added a spice to his life that he found he didn't want to do without even if he never said anything.

 

But time moves on and he and his shipmate still had to make a living. They had been taking odd jobs and trades now since the gang had left. Since it was just the two of them and their ship was much smaller then his former one, what they could accomplish had been greatly reduced. Kraglin was in charge of saving up for the new ship they would be buying and he had been very frugal with the units. Every time they landed at a planet with a used ship dealer Yondu and he would go look at them but on the few occasions Yondu was leaning towards purchasing a ship, Kraglin would say it wasn't quite right or the funds were not there yet. Yondu was not to concerned with the excuses cause frankly his first mate is right. Why spend money on something that isn't quite what you want when later something comes along that is but you spent all your units fixing up the piece of shit you had bought the year week or day before. Still he was male and looking for a new ride so therefore when they landed on Planet Barcon, which boasted one of the largest ship dealerships in that galaxy and three over, he had to go check out the stock.

 

"We're here Cap'n" Kraglin said as he landed the Quadrant in the docking bay.

 

"I can see that"

 

"What you want to do first?" Kraglin asked as he finished the docking procedures carefully not looking at his Captain. Kraglin knew how hard it was on him to be flying this much smaller ship while remembering all the memories, good and bad from three years ago. But this time he hoped it would be different.

 

"Well…" Yondu looked out the window and could see a few miles over the large ship dealership and something just called to him. He wanted a new ship and wanted one bad. It might be time to upgrade just period. "Lets wander over to the dealership and check out the ships. Maybe we can finally find one that we can afford for a while."

 

"Very well Captain." Finishing his docking he stood up and followed Yondu out the bridge and down to the cargo hatch.  
Exiting from the ship both men walked through the crowds of markets lining the streets from the parking structure to the dealership. The day was just starting as they walked through the plaza towards the market. People were shouting, hawking, and doing what was needed to advertise their wares. Many of the booths supported the tools, supplies, and luxuries people wanted with a new Space Ship.

 

Yondu and Kraglin spent some time looking, taking in the sights, sounds and even smells as they went to the dealership, eventually coming to a stop at a little hole in the wall shop. Yondu had spotted a sparkly something and wanted a closer look. What he had seen was a three inch tall figurine made up of two people. One was much larger and looking down on the littler one, the tall one was blue with a red stripe on his head while the shorter was a pale cream with orange ears and looking at the taller one with a smile on his face. Yondu knew he was going to buy it, it reminded him to much of another small figure from years ago.

 

The former Ravager turned towards the merchant "How much for this one?" He indicated with his thumb. The merchant was a male that had four arms attached to a broad chest that tapered to skinny hips and of all things webbed feet. His head had a snorkel on the top and faint breathing snorts could be heard from it. The multi fractional skin tones were subdued right now but when one of his kind got excited, rainbows were jealous. Yondu didn't blink an eye as the aquapadlik opened its mouth to say.

 

"10,000 Units"

 

"10,000 UNITS?" Yondu couldn't believe what he was hearing and was seriously thinking of whistling up a different tune.

 

"Good sir!" The six foot being began. "That cost quite a penny to bring it all the way across the galaxy safe and sound. It is a representation of the unity between 2 species who worked together to save it from a madman"

 

"Oh it is, is it? And who would those be that you are talking about?"

 

"Not sure of their names just a Centaurian and a boy of some rare species"

 

Yondu raised an eyebrow in skepticism "Uh huh, give you 3,000 units."

 

"8,000"

 

"4,000"

 

"7,000 and I'll throw in this shadow box to hold it in."

 

"5,000 for the trinket and box."anyway

 

"6,000" The merchant's face was neutral but Yondu detected he would be happy to get this much. Besides he would have paid the 10K anyway for it.

 

"Very well" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the correct number needed and watched as the merchant wrapped up his new trinket. Kraglin silently observed as his boss made his purchase, keeping his thoughts to himself, but if one looked a little closer you could see a thoughtful gleam in his eye.

 

"Ready to go Cap'n?" Kraglin stood at the entrance flap holding the cleared colored cloth aside.

 

"Yeah lets move out." He said as he placed his knew purchase in his carry sack.

 

Leaving the shop they headed down the row with no more stops towards the ship dealership located on the outskirts of the merchant quarters. The ship dealership was located there due to the high number of ship in berth both on land and on the edge of the inland see. When they had been landing the Quadrant the ship systems had counted over 1000 ships parked in the space,  
which meant hopefully somewhere in that mega sea of metal would be a ship they could settle on.

 

Coming to the entrance was an experience in itself, two tall stone pillars reaching over 50 feet tall and 100 feet wide stood at the entrance. They were a rainbow of colors and had a banner attached to them proclaiming the name of the dealership.

 

Enterprise Sales and Rental ship Services

 

We'll pick you up if your within 50 hops.

 

"Well Cap'n should we go and see what they have on offer?" Kraglin's tone was optimistic with an undertone of something Yondu wasn't paying attention to.

 

"Yeah maybe we can find something to replace that used relic once and for all." Stepping towards the office building that sat a little way off the entrance, both men took in the vast array of goods and service centers needed to maintain such a wide variety of ships. Opening the door for his captain, Kraglin stepped back and Yondu entered into an office that was both warm and clean looking but the atmosphere radiated calm and friendliness. A female sales associate was quick to step towards them with a genuine smile in her eye and a professional demeanor.

 

"Welcome Gentlemen to Enterprise Sales and Rental how may I help you?" The lady was small barely coming to mid chest on Yondu but that didn't phase her at all. Her naturally soft green hair and nut brown complexion was complimented by a cream colored pant suit and matching light voice, meant to sooth people and no doubt get them to spend more money on stuff they didn't need. Meaning a typical sales person.

 

Kraglin was the first to speak. "We are looking for a cargo style ship able to be in space for months at a time but able to defend itself from hmm lets say less then friendly fire?"

 

Yondu smirked at his first mate as Kraglin began to describe in detail the requirements they needed. Which was good for him cause Yondu found the entire talking about the deal boring as shit. He preferred the more active approach of looking and seeing what would be really needed then haggling over the price, but talking about the prerequisites boring. But Krags winnowing out what they don't need was a start.

 

As Yondu looked out the window his eye was caught but a glimmering, shimmering black shape a few docking spaces over. Turning his head even more he was impressed with the size for what he thought was just close by was actually at least a mile or more from the office and was so huge he couldn't believe a ship was that size and still fit on a planet. From what he could see of the beast it has exceptionally smooth lines from the square top of the machine to the tapered point he was sure it came to under itself like an upside down triangle . It just screamed speed and power and he really wanted to see more of it. Tuning back into the conversation, though not turning his bead back, he listened to the sales lady sum up their requests.

 

"Very well I'll look a few things up and we can go on tour and see what we have that will meet your needs more. If I may have your names please so we can start the preliminary paperwork it will go much faster."

 

Kraglin looked over at his Cap'n and saw that he was captivated by a large black hull far in the distance and would be no help at all for a moment. "Captain Yondu Udonta and first mate Kraglin Obfonteri."

 

"Really? Very well may I see some I.D?" She asked smoothly with a twinkle in her eye and took both mens I.d. cards something they rarely actually carried other then in instances like this. As the info came back on her screen she glanced at the blue ravager, but he had turned back to the ship that he couldn't get enough of. Lifting an eyebrow at Kraglin, he faintly nodded. "Very good sirs if you will please follow me out to a shuttle cart we can go and look through the stock we have on hand and see what might interest you."

 

Standing both men followed the sales lady out and sat down in a hover cart, powering it up she drove into the heart of the sales depot.

 

She quickly drove towards the Cargo section of the lot that also happened to store the Black Monolith that had quickly gained Yondu's attention. It loomed larger and larger as the lady drove, weaved, and in some case's flew over the stock. She finally stopped next to a cargo ship that looked surprising like his old one in size and shape. But the black one was 2 berths over and on closer inspection he couldn't make out a single line to indicate weapons ports or doors. It seemed like a single solid sheet of dark glass the whole length of the vessel. He could see it was long possibly as long as 3000 feet and tall very tall easily double the height of his old ship. It would be a ship that once launched would see most of its life spent in space. No doubt its preferred home just like it was with him.

 

"Okay Gentlemen please take a look at this ship. With the preliminary requirements you gave me I feel it's a perfect starting point to finding out all the other needs you may need or want." She turned to them with a large smile, which grew even larger when she saw what the Centaurian was looking at. "See something you like Mr. Udonta?" there was a mischievous tone to her voice.

 

Yondu coughed at being caught distracted but he really was itching to get a look at that big black mother and he couldn't help himself. "I know we can't afford it but is there a way to just look at that big one right there?" He pointed towards his fascination.

 

"Well that is actually a special order ship that just arrived a week ago. Normally we don't let anyone on ships that have been special ordered and claimed." Yondu face fell but she perked it back up with her next words. "BUT that one hasn't been claimed yet so technically its still in our custody so I don't see the harm as long as you don't damage anything."

 

"We promise won't touch a thing."

 

"Very well come this way please." She led them along the wharf to the front of the ship in question pressing a button on her tablet. A hidden door opened within the glass shielding and extended a plank to the dock they were standing on. "Now this ship has the latest tech abounding in it and the owners that commissioned it were very specific in their needs. They wanted their comforts but the ship also had to do very complex functions. It took over two years to build and bring it here but you can see just from the outside that no unit was spared in the crafting of said ship." Unlocking a hidden panel she pressed her hand and her eye to the unit and opened the inner door. An almost silent whoosh was barely heard and lights came on as inside was finally revealed .

 

"Follow me please" And just like that they entered what had to be the largest hold either had ever seen in their lives. As they looked around the hold they found themselves in they stared up in wonder for it was massive. Storage lockers abounded on all sides, floor to ceiling with sturdy locks and brackets. The main body of the hold was empty now but already Yondu could picture the amount of loot and goods that could be stored here. Hell it could hold hundreds of M-ships probably twice what his old ship was capable of. The ceiling was lost to darkness due to the lights being set on standby but the walk way they were on lit up as they walked on. Their boots echoed in a way along the walk that just sounded perfect to Yondu's ears. Strong firm with purpose and intimidation of what may come at the end. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have come on after all cause he didn't want to leave.

 

The sales lady hid a grin behind her tablet watching the blue man stare at the vastness of this ship with a child's delight and wonder. When she got herself back under control she cleared her throat, gaining their attention again.

 

"If you promise not to damage anything I'll give you this tablet. Here is the list of number and decks and their various functions. The owner hasn't come to claim it yet and won't for a while. So feel free to look around. I'll be waiting outside when your done." With a smirk to the first mate she quickly left.

 

Yondu didn't care he wanted to just dream for a moment about being the captain of this ship. He was getting older and what he would have scoff at 20 years ago as luxury and comfort he was now looking at as more necessity. To sit at the helm of this lady and watch as the stars glowed around them.

 

Interrupting Yondu's retrospective Kraglin asked him "Well Captain what do you want to look at first?"

 

"Lets just wander and go up the levels."

 

"Sure thing."

 

They seemed to wander for hours checking out various levels. They discovered many things that had both exclaiming in awe as they did a grand tour. Stopping in engineering they discovered there were eight different power plants, reading the power they were capable of outputting at a moments notice made their mind boggle. It was enough to destroy a large planet without breaking sweat and have power left over in abundance. Kraglin had to fairly drag Yondu out of engineering due to wanting to play with all the buttons. On another level was a medical bay fitted out with new custom medical pods that were becoming more the rage on ships. Since doctors this far out were scarce having something that could take care of basic medical needs was vitally important. They found the crew quarters and well lets just say that if his old crew was berthed in something like those bunks nothing would ever get done for they would never leave. Each cabin was fitted with four bunks with stout privacy walls between them, plus there was a basic head and shower arrangement for four. Plus a common room not large but big enough to get a good sized game of poker going or watch a private movie with friends if so inclined. Food processing centers in each room with a very wide selection to choose from made up from basic consumables. Over all a good basic crew cabin.

 

Moving up the levels they came across an entertainment area full of space looking out at the stars but could be customized to play music, watch shows, or play games. Kraglin was impressed at the HUGE screen that was at least 25 feet square. This time it was Yondu that had to drag Kraglin out practically by his ear. The first mate was swarming over the theater settings and checking out the 10,000 watt sound system. The vibrations as he cranked it to the top setting made the chairs blur before the Captains eyes. There was just so much to look at and not a lot of time they were sure before the new owners were to come claim it but they still took time out to check out a few other areas.

 

One that Yondu wanted to see was the captains quarters, his old one was cramped and cluttered but it was private before that idiot Tazerface fucked it up but it was his. Now on the quadrant Krags and he had to split the one quarter there was and that was annoying. Reaching what the tablet said was captains quarters the doors opened easily and Yondu was wide eye in amazement.

 

The view could only be described as spacious. Everywhere he looked it was wide open and roomy, there was large chairs that looked so comfortable he was sure if he sat in one he would never want to leave. The flooring was a soft like a carpet but kneeling down and touching it with his hand felt the material. It wasn't actually carpet but oebbian lanatae wool which was the softest, most durable material around, easy to clean and always kept its form once crafted. It was horribly expensive and typically used only for accents on hats or used for gloves and scarves. The whole quarters was decked out in it. Moving a little deeper found another room with a super sized bed that looked like it was floating and for a second he wanted to actually jump on it like a little kid. He was average height but he was happy to see the large size of the bed for he had a tendency to spread when sleeping. At least according to the various whores who had stayed the night with him and found themselves on the floor the next morning if the bed was too small. It was getting closer and closer to the point that they needed to leave. With each new discovery Yondu was having a harder time pulling away. If they didn't leave soon then he would be stealing this ship. Turning to address his first mate only to see him hastily putting away something in his pocket. Deciding to ask about it later he just wanted to check one more place before escaping this dream liner.

 

"Kraglin lets check out the bridge and get out of here."

 

"Sure thing, the map on this thing says its up another 2 floors and towards the back." Walking out quickly before he never could leave he followed his first mate to an elevator and rode it up the 2 levels.

 

The walk to the bridge was satisfying to see. Studying the walls Yondu placed his hand on them and felt the hum of power coursing through it. Something about the internal structure was nagging at him but he couldn't figure out what. Consulting the tablet what he read, made him whistle absently sending his arrow shooting through the wall and a shout escaping from Kraglin in alarm. Yondu well the sound he made, could be considered a yelp if made by another man, a lesser man. But since he wasn't, he was a captain, a savior of the universe and a Ravager he would never make a yelp type sound. Quickly calling his arrow to heel both men watched as the hole the arrow had made both going into and out of the wall quickly repaired itself.

 

"Holy shit it repairs itself?" Kraglin exclaimed. They looked at each and nodded, agreeing to never tell anyone what the hell just happened. Quickly they moved on to the bridge bay doors.

 

Standing at the door they took a minute to admire the large security door. Yondu could tell it would be hard to shoot through in a fire fight if it came to that, but it was also slick looking, modern and impressive itself, just like him. Taking a few more steps activated the door sensor and it opened for him and he stepped into a marvel of engineering again.

 

He had a 360 degree view of the sky above and around him and surprisingly below him. Security monitors surrounded the entire compartment showing all the systems of the entire ship. The weight, height, mass, life support and so many other things it would take him a month to figure out and learn what they mean. Striding towards what could only be the command chairs he saw it was built to his size and wished he could sit in it. But if he did he would steal it, he wouldn't be able to help himself and then frankly he couldn't go anywhere without being wanted and eventually caught by the owner of this ship. Cause whoever could afford to build a ship like this in only two years had more then enough to hunt him down and throw him in a cell for the rest of his life. But for just a moment he thought about what it would feel like to captain such a vessel. To use it for nefarious reasons and not so nefarious ones.

 

"Pretty impressive huh?"

 

Shock ran through Yondu's spine at the sound of that voice. A voice he was very familiar with since it was all he had had for contact with the owner of said voice in three years. Turning around he spotted the young man who he had raised and was more proud of then he could ever tell him.

 

In a loud voice Yondu growled at his son, "Quill what the hell are you doing here boy?"

 

"Came to see how you were doing. Heard you were in here spying out the latest toys in modern space travel." Stepping forward Peter Quill, Half Celestial being, Guardian of the Galaxy, and son of the most impressive Ravager to ever fly the skies, punched his Dad in the shoulder.

 

Yondu took it with good grace, too happy to see his long removed son to retaliate… much. So in return he grabbed his kid and put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles as hard as he could to the top of his head. Peter of course yelled, squirming to get loose, and the fight was on. Both men scrambled around the bridge trying to get the upper hand but the chuckles and laughter negated any true animosity between the two. Finally after five minutes of heavy panting and posturing both men stopped and turned towards the first mate who was waiting patiently for them to finish.

 

"Howdy Kraglin how has it been?" asked the younger Ravager.

 

"Good Peter, very good" the first mate said in his friendly drawl.

 

"Great," Once again turning to the man who raised him as his own, Peter smiled slyly as he asked "I see you are looking at the manifest of this big bastard. Ready to take it out for a spin?"

 

Now this shocked Yondu completely and it took him a second to process the words. When he finally did he roared out. "WHAT? QUILL WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY"?

 

Now it didn't help that Quill was sporting the biggest shit eating grin it was possible for a Terran to sport. So when he held out the command key to Yondu he asked again, "I asked are you ready to take it for a spin."

 

"Don't fuck with me, boy your still small enough for me to bend you over my knee and teach you what its like to lie to me."

 

"No lie Yondu." now Quills face turned serious and he grabbed his surrogate father by the elbow and steered him towards the command chair. "This is yours now, you deserve it after all that has happened to you."

 

"How in the hell do you expect to pay for something like this?"

 

"Don't have to its all paid for already. All you need to do is put your biometrics in and take command. Once you do everything on this ship will be yours to use and command." smiled the younger ravager

 

Yondu looked skeptical but he really wanted this ship and he knew Peter was many things and would do many more. But lying about something like this, something both of them knew he would really want, he wouldn't do that. Taking the command key he placed his hand upon it and it lit up scanning his biometrics, then he inserted it into the command slot. The effect was immediate. The place lit up, the engines hummed to life and Yondu could feel the ship as it squirmed in its berth. He knew the ship wanted freedom and he was just the one to give it to her.

 

"Before you go, think you could sign this slip confirming you're taking ownership of the ship?" It was the sales lady with the largest smile a sales person ever wore. She was very happy with this one, being in on the secret for a while now. Holding out the slip she waited for Yondu to put his thump print on it. When he did she looked down made a small note to confirm acceptance of said ship. "Enjoy your new purchase sir. I hope everything will meet your standards." Then with a friendly smile to the rest of the people on board turned around, leaving the ship to the new owners.

 

"Kraglin why don't you take your normal seat. You helped make this possible after all." The grin Peter showed was unrepentant as he sprang another surprise on the elder Ravager. Yondu turned towards his first and with a steely eye, growled at him.

 

"Kraglin what he mean by that?"

 

"Well, err I umm. See cap'n its like this…" Kraglin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him skewered or at least poked in the ass with the arrow.

 

"He was the one bought us enough time for us to get this built." Rocket came in looking down at his own tablet as he hopped into a chair the perfect size for him. "We told him what we were up to when we left, but that it would take some time. Peter wanted something that would meet all the things you wanted plus more. We needed an inside man to keep tabs on you and make sure you didn't buy anything before we were ready."

 

"KRAGLIN! You been playing me for how many years now?" the Centaurian scowled at the other man who squirmed in his seat not happy with how his Captain was looking at him.

 

"Sorry boss but Peter asked me not to tell. And I really felt that you needed something special. So yeah I kept quiet about it. One of the few times I had to go behind your back but I think it was worth it." Kraglin looked his boss square in the eye. He was proud of his part in the deception to give this ship to his Captain. He felt Yondu deserved it whole heartedly.

 

Yondu continued to scowl for a few more seconds before his own grin broke out. Turning he settled more comfortably into his new seat and looked up into the sky. Resting his hands on the controls they were just like his old ship. And he knew it would respond in the same way. Just when he was getting ready to launch he had another thought.

 

"Umm boy where is the rest of your gang? I highly doubt you did something like this without them."

 

"Coming up to the bridge now. They had to get the Quadrant loaded after all while I was stalling up here."

 

Raising an eyebrow Yondu just stared at his son. His to kind hearted, hard headed, lovable idiot of a son. Standing he walked over to him and grabbed him in a back pounding hug. Whispering in his ear, he told Peter everything in just a few words what this meant to him. A whoosh of the door signaled the rest of the gang had arrived so Yondu quickly let go of his boy, mostly, he kept an arm around his shoulder and received another shock.

 

Standing before him was the Tree guy about the size of a teenager now. And beside him was Gamora, as green as ever and radiating a confusing mixture of both softness and deadly intent. Looking at what she held in each hand explained her strange aura. For standing on each side of her were two more very little people. From the looks of them they were about two years old and had a lot of their parents in them.

 

On the right was a little girl with green skin that Yondu was surprised to note had a blueish cast to it. Her eyes were a vibrant green and as she gazed at him he could see no fear in her. In fact she was looking like she wanted to stomp right over to him and demand to know who he was. She had long reddish blonde hair except for the midnight blue streak running from either temple. Thin like Yondu imagined Peter had been when he was a boy she was dressed in a simple white summer dress that had little red diamonds on it.

 

The boy was shyer hiding behind his mother but looking at the Centaurian with no fear and an avid curiosity as to the shiny things on the command console. He also had green eyes and a blueish green cast to his skin and Yondu couldn't figure out why. The boy had a full head of midnight blue hair but also had a single streak of red blonde running from his temple. Dressed in a simple grey shirt that had a "Ravager in Training" written on it and black pants. Turning to his boy he asked a quick question with nothing more then a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yondu I would like you to meet your grand kids." Squatting down he waved them both over and they complied, the girl quickly, the boy more slowly. Picking them up he held one in each arm.

 

"Your Granddaughter Uonda and your Grandson Meril"

 

Yondu was floored, looking at both in wonder he looked them over from the bottom of their feet to the top of their heads and when he reached that couldn't help taking a second then a third look. Sitting on top if their heads was the start each of a Centaurian head fin. They would need time to grow but they were there all the same. Taking the girl in his own arms she didn't hesitate to put her hand on his fin and trace the outline of it. Looking at Peter again he started to ask but was saved from doing so.

 

"When Peter and I decided it was time for children we found our genetic biometrics were not completely compatible. I had to many modifications to ever be able to have children easily with him. The doctors we went to said we would need to find a genetic bridge of sorts to merge the two genetic codes completely. When the doctors finished their DNA compatibility checks they were surprised as hell to find one that could do the bridging for us." Picking up the story from his wife Peter set his son down, who toddled over and climbed into his newly introduced grandparent's lap, and wrapped an arm around her.

 

"They found of all the DNA out there that was strong enough to bridge the gap between us was Centaurian DNA. They said they would need to find a donor and it might take time since Centaurian's have never been noted as a friendly bunch." Quill deadpanned. "Well we told them we already had the perfect donor if that was the case and that is when we contacted Krags."

 

Yondu whipped his head around to stare again at the first mate that was wisely ignoring him in favor of learning everything he could in the next three minutes to get them out of there.

 

"So we contacted him and asked if he could send us some fresh DNA strands to help us out and he did. Not sure how he got the blood from you that quickly but we met up together and got it to the doctors. From there they did their magic and you see the product of said union."

 

Yondu was floored, after all this time, after all these years. The trouble, fights, fun, mutiny's and who knows what else. The little boy that he had kidnapped for a price and never turned over, the boy who was the acknowledged savior of the galaxy twice over, who he had raised to be as cold hearted and ruthless as he, even if the lessons didn't stick very well. Had given him something he truly never had. A true blood family.

 

"So their mine? My actual true blue Grand kids?" he whispered as he looked down on the kids. Meril fascinated by the, now that Yondu himself looked closer, trinkets laid out on his console, picked one up and promptly tried to put it in his mouth. Absently he removed it while listening to his grandson's father.

 

"Yep their DNA makeup is 40% mine and Gamora's and 20% yours. These are your actual grandkids by Blood." Peter was very proud to say.

 

Holding his granddaughter up and looking in her eyes, Yondu knew then and there that for the rest of his life he would be the coolest Granddad out there. And whether Peter liked it or not he would teach his grandkids everything he knows.

 

With a sly gleam in his eye he turned around and sat deeper in his command chair. Holding onto his Granddaughter and tucking his grandson closer he gave the happiest command of his life.

 

"Kraglin, lets get the fuck out of here."

 

Kraglin and Rocket boosted the power on the ship and it rose quickly through the sky breaking the atmosphere and pushing them into deep space.

 

On the bridge the tiny crew watched as the stars shined over head marveling at the sights and enjoying being back together again.

 

The only thing being said at this time is little Uonda asking her Granddad.

 

"Grandpa what are you going to call the ship?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking on a new Staff member. Lord help any that piss her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so be prepared for a lot of cussing in here.
> 
> But it should be a fun chapter.

Kraglin was tasked with finding a doctor for the ship. Something he was NOT looking forward too due to his extreme dislike of needles and the smell of disinfectant which always made him want to puke. But 40 hours earlier Peter had been injured saving Yondu from a fairly large cave in and Yondu was not pleased about it. It had taken the crew the better part of a day to dig them out due to how unstable the rock structure but they managed it. And as they had gotten closer it had been easier to figure out where they were due to Yondu's yelling his head off at Peter for being a complete idiot. Then hearing Peter's rebuttal, bullshit he was going to let Yondu die on his watch. It almost happened once it wasn't going to happen again and leave his kids without a Granddad. The crew on the other side of the cave in by this point actually stopped to listen to the two men argue about how neither was allowed to die and how both were fools and shouldn't have done this and blah blah blah, till one of the crew gave them away with a very, VERY loud snort of humor.

 

"Kraglin if that's you and the rest of those lazy good for nothing bastards standing, there instead of getting us out. There is going to be a very large hole in your head." Barked the Centaurian.

 

"Coming Cap'n, have you out in a second." Then with a clang of a shovel and some more mining melters they managed to get them free. Grabbing a hover stretcher they loaded Peter and hightailed it back to the shuttle. Peter complaining the entire time he was fine and could walk and didn't need this big a fuss made over him, which was ignored by all. Getting back to the Quillian in record time guardian was dragged to the med bay and dumped his ass into the Bio Omniscience Base observator. The machine went to work diagnosing Peter, helpfully displaying all sorts of medical jargon which not a single one of the Ravagers understood worth a damn. Therefore Peter had been filled full of wonderful drugs, shutting the little bastard up for a few hours. Yondu, taking Kraglin aside, told him to find a doctor who knows what the fuck the machine is saying and would put up with a bunch of assholes, bastards and all the other fucking scum on this ship.

 

So they set a course to planet Hallux which was 96 hours away by normal transport but took under 22 hours for the Quillian at full speed. Once there, Kraglin took his shuttle out to start the search for a doctor who would be able to handle a bunch of Ravagers.

 

Kraglin had a list he had to follow and come heaven or hell if the doctor didn't meet them it would be his ass in the sling.

 

1\. Doctor had to know their shit.  
2\. Doctor had to be able to put up with a lot of shit  
3\. Doctor had to actually give a shit about his patients  
4\. Doctor had to give as good as he got.  
5\. Doctor had to be willing to go anywhere he was needed.

 

So far Kraglin had been coming up empty and Yondu was getting impatient with him. Kraglin really wanted to tell Yondu to piss off, he had been on the planet for a total of 46 minutes but kept his mouth shut. He knew Yondu was worried about Peter but couldn't show it in front of the whole crew, so he was taking it out on his First Mate. Peter had actually confided to Kraglin, many years ago when he was still growing up, when Kraglin had been hurt, Yondu had worried just as much about him and took it out on the rest of the crew. So Kraglin let it slide and continued to…

 

"HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY YOU RETARDED FUCK MELON!" A surprising firm yet feminine voice shouted.

 

Jumping back from the road he was about to cross, he barely managed to avoid being run over by a hover truck loaded with people heading to somewhere. Further ahead he heard blasts and gunfire and thanks to too many missions with the Guardians instinctively started to follow. Good thing he did too, what he found himself in was one of the biggest plaza's he had seen and there was a ton of activity going on. Riot police were there firing into a mob of gunmen who were trying to blow something up, Kraglin couldn't see exactly what it was. The truck he had followed stopped on the edge and personal jumped out. They were dressed in blue and all had blasters on their sides but also carried some weird packs.

 

"Crumpler what the fuck are you doing here." Yelled a captain behind a riot tank.

 

"My job asshole what do you think?" She flipped him the bird as she set out another bag and mobil triage center.

 

"Get the fuck out of here till we get this contained."

 

"Like hell dip shit, if I waited for you to get it contained we would be here for another three months."

 

The cop grabbed his baton in frustration "God damn it, will you just listen to me."

 

"Never have before, why should I start now?" Said the clearly unimpressed doctor. Dr Rebecca Lee Crumpler was a small woman, Standing 5 foot nothing she had a large commanding presence. Natural amethyst shoulder length hair covered a brain swimming in intelligence and happily contemptuous personality. She was not known with babying fools so many people didn't like her. Eyes the color of slate glared over a sharp nose and mouth in what many thought was set to permanent snark. Thin of body her dark pastel green skin was covered in a blue medical uniform covered in pockets and slots concealing less then standard tools of the medical trade. She carried a fully charged blaster on her hip along with a knife, mini flashlight and med kit. Her boots were military grade with thick soles perfect for stomping over rough terrain or fools who get in her way.

 

Kraglin listening to the exchange couldn't help smirking. He liked what he was hearing. Then he looked up and noticed something which had him frowning. Reaching for his blaster he shot some fool who had actually been aiming for the medical attitude.

 

"Hey who the fuck are you? We don't need another asshole getting involved with this shit," the frustrated cop snarled at Kraglin.

 

"Great then why don't you get the fuck out of here, Captain Richard Cranium, and let someone who knows how to deal with scum, get the job done properly."

 

"Why you little bitch when I get hold of you…"

 

"Fuck off and do something rather then talk about it dick sucker." Turning she pointed at Kraglin. "YOU! Get over here and stand watch while I start treating these idiots for, if I'm lucky just incompetence, but probably for whatever else they can think up to kill each other."

 

Wisely Kraglin followed her instructions, standing watch while she finished setting up her center. Then continued watching in amazement as she went running into the firefight pulling out casualties with a portable hover suit. Person after person she pulled out as blasters, bullets and explosions went over her head. Instructing her assistants doing the preliminary exams and treatments,while she was fired at. Kraglin observed she didn't give a shit who she picked as long as they were not dead, cops, revolutionists, civilians in the wrong place at the wrong time, she just didn't care. When one revolutionist decided to open fire at her, she didn't hesitate to pull a knife out of her boot and throw it at the man. She was a crack shot, her aim went true and hit him in the throat. He gurgled for a moment, went down and she raced over to see if he lived. Seeing he was still alive barely she pulled her knife out, wiped it on his sleeve, slapped a regen pod on his neck and dragged him back to her area.

 

"Keep an eye on this one. He gives you any trouble kill him." Stated the doctor matter of factly to Kraglin. Kraglin looked down at the wide eye man but could tell he wouldn't give any more trouble. Keeping an eye on him anyway he watched as the battle, instead of getting more controlled, started going the opposite direction. All the while it was going to hell in a hand basket the doctor kept pulling person after person out of the fight.

 

But Kraglin had seen this stuff before and knew it was getting to the point, of spreading if something wasn't done soon, so he made a call.

 

"Kraglin to Quillian come in."

 

Yondu answered the hail "What you want you scrawny bastard? You find a doctor yet?"

 

"Possibly, haven't been able to talk to her, but I like her."

 

"Really so what's the problem?" now the blue captain was starting to growl.

 

"Massive revolution gone wrong, she is kinda busy."

 

"Revolution? You mean to tell me, I sent you down to find a doctor, a fairly easy task and instead your involved in some sort of revolution?"

 

"Yep."

 

"…" The silence on the end lasted for quite a few moments. "Fine I'll take care of the problem. But I want to talk to this doctor person you're so impressed with when done." The tone to the centurions voice promised pain for those wasting his time.

 

"Sure Captain," the radio connection was killed and Kraglin just had to wait. No doubt Yondu was going to be doing something equally impressive to stop the bullshit. He was NOT in the mood to deal with this when they had a job to finish and this was eating into their time.

 

Ten minutes later a shadow started to fall over the crowd, many looked up to see the largest god damn star ship they had ever seen. It was pitch black and smooth skinned, at least it looked smoothed skinned till various port holes began to open and out popped some of the biggest guns ever put on a battle ship. More and more guns started to appear all along the sides and people were taking notice. Three rows of guns on each side plus two larger cannons on the bottom of the hull along with four others at the top of the battleship.

 

Those soldiers of the revolution gone to hell, pointed their weapons up and tried to damage the ship, some even managing to hit the bloody thing. Only to receive a very nasty return shot turning them into a flaming dancing stick.

 

"ATTENTION IDIOTS, THE MAN AT THE HELM OF THIS SHIP IS VERY ANNOYED RIGHT NOW!" Kraglin barked out a laugh at the sound of Rockets voice. "WE CAME TO THIS PLANET LOOKING FOR SOME PERSONAL AND THIS LITTLE TIFF IS INTERFERING WITH THAT PLAN!" Little tiff man Rocket must be annoyed too. "SO I SUGGEST, YOU PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN BEFORE WE PUT YOU DOWN!"

 

The people in the plaza stared at the ship before looking around at each other then back at the ship. But of course there is always one or two fools in a crowd who just don't know when to stop so they didn't. Opening fire, they hit it with a massive antitank ballistic missile. Needless to say they only managed to get one shot in. The ship continued to descend from the sky till it was only a couple hundred feet above the tallest point around.

 

"LISTEN YOU ASSHOLES PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR THE CAPTAIN WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Rocket was snarling over the pa but Kraglin could hear the smirk as well.

 

A few more shots were fired this time from both sides of the revolution. Not ten-seconds later a red streak could be seen coming from the ship and a whistling over the pa system.

 

Kraglin gazed over the plaza as his captain took out person after person with his arrow, not caring who's side they were on. But when the arrow took aim at one particular person, he screamed out. "CAPTAIN NOOOOOOO" Instead the arrow flipped over the person and continued on its way, taking out more and more till the plaza was filled with dead and dying.

 

"TOLD YOU, YOU DUMB FUCKS TO PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR WE WOULD PUT YOU DOWN. NOW MAYBE YOU WILL LISTEN NEXT TIME!" The weapons expert signed off.

 

"Kraglin you get that fancy doctor you were so interested in and get her up here, I want out of this piss pot hell hole!"

 

"Yes, Captain, I'll get her as soon as I can." Kraglin sighed he wasn't looking forward to this.

 

GGG

 

Dr. Becky Crumpler surveyed the plaza in front of her with satisfaction. Most of the carnage had been contained due to the timely intervention of that awesome ship and her captain. Yeah so a few people died, she wasn't worried about it, given they had been warned, twice, and they still failed to heed the warning. She continued to move around the people groaning in pain and stupidity, if she was being honest with herself, to see who else needed help. But most had been collected by now and delivered to the various medical centers in the city. Now she just had to deal with those idiot upper brass who thought they could tell her who to help or not.

 

"Dr. Crumpler may we have a word with you?" Snarled a riot officer, the one she had been bitching at earlier.

 

"Is it about something important? Or about how some random guy in probably the most kick ass star ship I have ever seen, single handily put down this failed revolution, a revolution you were not able to begin to control due to your head being so far up your ass you could taste your own spit?" She smirked at the officer. They had never been able to get along since she refused to stay on the sidelines when people needed help. Nor pick and choose between "good and evil" as they say until the authorities decided who was who.

 

The cop snarled at Dr Crumpler "Listen damn you. You had no reason to jump right in there while we were still getting a handle on shit. Because of you it was going to take more time and man power so we could keep you safe while you were being a complete numbskull."

 

"Oh fuck off, we both know you wouldn't have been able to control those massive bunch of idiots. They were all from the deliverance province and you know how backwoods inbred those fuckers are. In fact I heard some of those morons are related to you, is it true?" Now she was just having fun watching as the cop got redder and redder.

 

"So lets agree to disagree on the idea, you knew what you were doing. Cause from where I was standing you sure as shit didn't have a clue." Turning on her heel she went to the triage center to assess the last of the wounded. It was at this same time she heard an inarticulate roar behind her and the sound of a blaster cannon powering up.

 

"Ahh ahh ahh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The doctor whirled around to see the man who had helped her during the start of this little fiasco holding his own blaster to the temple of the cop.

 

"Why you fucking little prick, once I get my hands on you…"

 

"You won't be, no doubt my captain, is still watching and will put an arrow between your eyes if you so much as twitch."

 

"Fuck if he will. I'm sure he isn't paying… err," the cop drifted to silence as a shooting arrow once again came to rest right between his eyes.

 

"KRAGLIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE SHIP!" Needless to say Yondu himself had come to find out what was going on with his first mate and the hold up of leaving this shit planet.

 

Kraglin hid a grin as the Ravager Captain invaded the space of everyone, capturing it with his presence. Yondu walked up and looked at the female in front of him who was giving the asshole such a hard time. With an eyebrow lifted in Kraglin's direction, Kraglin simply nodded towards her.

 

"You girl come here!" Barked the Captain, Kraglin wasn't surprised when she did no such thing. "I said come here I want to talk to you."

 

"AND I am looking around to find the girl, BUT if you're talking to ME who is a WOMAN, I might have a few minutes to spare. Lord knows my time is being wasted on these idiots," she pointed a thumb at the cops being kept at bay still by Yondu's arrow.

 

Yondu glared at the young spitfire for a few moments, till he made up his mind, letting loose the biggest grin. "Okay then, woman I want to talk to you."

 

"Sure, lets move over to the shade there. The burning light of the dumbasses here is giving me a headache."

 

"Hey you bitch we are not…" Yondu whistled again and the arrow came even closer.

 

"Oh my god you don't know how funny it is to see you do that. I am loving every minute of it." She grinned as the riot cops fumed but stayed silent. Walking over to the shaded table, she sat down, indicating Yondu should as well. "So what can I help you with?"

 

"I'm looking for a Doctor for our ship. Sent Kraglin to find one and the stupid fuck went and got in the middle of a revolution or something. Pissed me off, I want to get gone from this piss hole."

 

"Doctor huh? Why you looking for one? Last one get killed or something?"

 

"A day ago dumb fuck of an idjit got hurt on a mission and while we used our Bio Omniscience Base observator as the trash panda calls it to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. It was saying all sorts of medical jargon bullshit we don't have a clue about."

 

"Wait your medical bed is called Bio Omniscience Base observator as in boo boo? So if one of your crew gets hurt you have to take him to the boo boo?" She kneeled over in laughter holding onto the table to keep from hitting her head she was shaking so hard.

 

Yondu simple waited her out with a simple grin on his face. When she was finished, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and settled down to talk. "Okay okay I think I'll be fine now but dear god man some shitty names people come up with."

 

"Like I said had a man get hurt and that boo boo thing is spitting out all sorts of bullshit words none of us understand. Want someone on board who knows what the fuck it's saying then fix whatever needs fixing."

 

"Right so what happened to your guy to get him hurt?"

 

"Idiot decided to push the man he was without of the way, dumb fuck. I read him the riot act but didn't do much good. I'll punish him later once he gets on his feet again," there was a sly smirk glimmering in the old captains eye.

 

"Right well got some questions for ya."

 

"Go on." Yondu amused himself with twerking the arrow a bit in the cops face.

 

"Whats the pay?"

 

"Lousy."

 

"What're the hours?"

 

"24/7."

 

"Will we go to new highly dangerous places where people can get killed?" She leaned forward eagerly with the question.

 

"Yes."

 

"Will I be expected to deal with casualties while under fire?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Will I be expected to kill dumb fucks who shoot at me?" She grinned in response to Yondu's.

 

"Only if you want to. Otherwise you can just knock them out or let some other guy kill them."

 

Now she gave a sly look over to Kraglin who was enjoying the banter between the two.

 

"Will I be able to use tall, dark, and handsome over there for a sex toy?"

 

Whereby Kraglin immediately started squirming as he looked to his captain. Who with a devious grin replied.

 

"Only if he wants to be."

 

"Hmm sounds reasonable." She thought about it for all of twenty-seconds. "Very well I'm in. I'm tired of this shit hole. I can never get anything done properly with all these dumb fucks walking around like the idiots they are."

 

"You say that now but Ravagers are not known for their brains."

 

"Ravagers? You all are Ravagers? Whats your name?" She was eager to hear the answer.

 

"Captain Yondu Udonta. Captain of the Quillian and chief head buster among the smarmy bastards."

 

"Really? Oh fuck I've read stories about you and your adventures. Is it true you all took on a whole planet and won?"

 

"Yep, we put that bastard out of business for good."

 

"Then I'm definitely going with you. Sounds exactly like what I'm interested in. Let me get my pack and a few things from home and I'll be on board in an hour."

 

"Good, Kraglin go with her, get what she needs and be back on the double."

 

"Aye Captain."

 

Yondu watched as his first mate followed along in the doctors wake before turning to the officers. Standing he walked over to the group who hadn't moved and grinned.

 

"Well, it seems that fine lady over there has decided to leave you morons to your ineptitude. Can't say as I blame her from the look of ya. I suggest you don't bother to go after her when I leave. It won't be pretty, you understand me?" he grinned at the feral angry looks on the mens faces.

 

"Yes!" Spit out the man who's face was still being threatened with the arrow.

 

"Good, good, glad we had this talk." Turning he walked away but the arrow didn't move. Only when he was around the corner and out of sight did he whistled for its return.

 

"Stupid dumb fucks if they ever show their faces around here again I'll arrest them." Growled the Riot captain. His men wisely kept shut.

 

GGG

 

An hour later Kraglin and the new Ships Doctor boarded the Quillian which wasted no time lifting from the planet.

 

"This way ma'am, the med bay is on the sixth floor and from what I'm told you already have one patient." Kraglin grinned from the memory of being told by Gamora that Peter was still bitching and moaning to be released and no one was listening to him. He would stay put till told otherwise.

 

Becky Crumpler looked around her as she walked beside her dream boat. She was fascinated by all she could see "Oh really and who is this person?"

 

"Name is Peter. Kinda thinks he's hot shit, but someone who will always have your back."

 

"Right well if he gives me any trouble he will regret it."

 

Kraglin smiled to himself looking forward to this interaction. The doors to the med bay slid open and the smile expanded to a grin as he heard the voice's raised in argument.

 

"I'm FINE! Its just a broken leg it doesn't mean I have to stay in here forever. I'm perfectly capable of doing easy things," bitched the Terran.

 

Gamora was having none of it. "You will stay in that bed," she stabbed a finger in said beds direction, "till your told otherwise, if you don't the only other place you will be sleeping will be in the recycling room!"

 

"God damn it Gamora listen to me…"

 

Taking instant stock of the situation the newest crew member dictated to Peter "No, YOU listen to me young man. Your ass belongs to me now. So lay down in that bed, shut your trap and let me work. " Dr. Crumpler slapped Peter on the forehead and began a through scan with the bed, learning what she needed to know.

 

"Jesus boy you're a mess. What the hell did you do have a ton of shit fall on you?" She continued to scan him, mostly so she could keep playing with the sweetest piece of medical machinery she had come across in a long time. "You WILL be on bed rest till I say otherwise. The shit you have wrong with you is ridiculous."

 

"Come on I don't need to be on bed rest really. I can still do stuff."

 

Becky continued to type in a few commands till she found what she was looking for. "Shut up with your whining and lay back." Imputing the commands she wanted she was happy to see the force dome pop up and surround the brat.

 

"Hey whats going on?" Quill tried to break the shield and got nothing but a bruised hand and ego for it.

 

"What did I just get finish saying? You'll be just fine if you can keep your trap shut for a few more minutes." If he couldn't well she might end up having to wire his jaw shut to let it heal. Since she would have broken it after slugging him.

 

Peter grumbled but did as he was bid and a few moments later felt the weirdest current flow through his body. It didn't hurt but it was strange up until the point it got to his leg then it really was weird. He had an insane urge to scratch due to the incredible itchy feeling. Trying to lay still till told otherwise he gritted his teeth.

 

The machine stopped 15 minutes later, the doctor gave it a final command then dissolved the dome. "All right pretty boy your all better. But you still will need bed rest for the next two days. No heavy lifting, no needless walking, no needless fucking around of any sort."

 

"What you do?" Peter was rubbing franticly at his arm it itched so bad.

 

"I healed you, you moron. These beds do more then just diagnose problems. They do things like actually fix them too. What did you guys never even read the manual on them?" At the sheepish looks all of them sported she had her answer. "Oh my god you all are idiots, thank god I'm here otherwise you would probably drop dead from something worse like a hang nail or a splinter."

 

Peter, continuing to rub at his leg and arm was amazed at the feeling. He was set to jump out and conveniently forget everything the doctor said as soon as he was out of her sight. One slight complication though.

 

"Boy don't even THINK about disobeying her. Two days your ass will be glued to that bed even if I have to tie you to it."

 

"But Yondu!" whined the fully grown, with kids of his own, man.

 

"Don't but me, you cheeky bastard, you're going to your bunk and staying there. End of story!" Coming to the bed he placed his hand on the back of Quills neck and leaned in till their foreheads touch. "Just do it for me son it's only two days," he whispered so only they could hear it.

 

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he looked into the eyes of his dad and nodded.

 

"Good, I'll help you get there. Otherwise I'm sure someone else would dump you on your ass when you start your bitching again. Hell I have half a mind to."

 

"Hey! I learned how from the best." Peter retorted with a grin.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that you did boy, that you did." Providing a shoulder for Peter to lean on they walked out of the bay.

 

Crumpler stared at the two wondering about their relationship and not one to pussy foot around when she needed answers she turned to Kraglin. "What was that all about? I thought for sure he would continue bitching till I finally needed to knock him out."

 

Gamora responded. "You just witnessed a dad talking to his son. Peter saved Yondu's life a few days ago and scared Yondu out of a dozen of his."

 

"His son? They don't look anything alike. Hell when I did a bio scan I didn't see ANY centaurian genetics in him."

 

"Yondu adopted him years ago, when we took on Ego three years ago Yondu almost died saving Peter. Since then they have gotten closer." Gamora assessed the new doctor before making up her mind. "Listen if you EVER have problems with either one of them, really serious problems, call the other one. Both are incredibly stubborn, both will dismiss wounds that would kill a valkornia wolf bird UNLESS it's the other one that has it. Then they get highly aggressive and will pound skulls if need be to make the other get help. Its much easier to set them on each other then to fight them over it."

 

"Who's the worse of the two?" Which she thought was a more important question.

 

"Yondu is the worst to treat. He is just absolutely horrible about it. Peter normally has to stay with him to keep him down long enough to heal. But he is also an ursula major when Peter is hurt. He will stay up worrying about him till he's out of danger. He just won't show it. His whole life now is about keeping his family safe and he will do anything to make sure that happens." There was a warning there for the doctor who understood exactly what wasn't being said.

 

"Gotcha all right well for now go take care of those two fools. I have a ton of work to get done with acquainting myself with all the goodies in here." Shooing most of the group out of the bay she latched onto Kraglin's arm.

 

"Not you tall, dark, and handsome, you and I need to have a long private conversation." She batted her eyelashes at him and had the fun of seeing him swallow in trepidation.

 

"Err well I have to get back to the bridge since the Captain is busy."

 

"Ahh come on I'm sure the bridge will still be there. Why don't I show you some of the other settings this med bed can do?" she gave him a sultry grin that caused him to yelp, yank his arm out of her hold and scramble out of the medical bay.

 

Dr Becky Crumpler simply laughed and turned back to her new domain. When she was done she would have everyone on this ship properly afraid of her. She was looking forward to her new job immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a wonderful bedside manner huh? Should be perfect to go with space pirates lol.
> 
> More to come as I bring more chapters over. There is a total of 16 so far. I needed to finish my hips series then I'll finish this story I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more personal is needed on Yondu's new ship. Seems the crew want a taste of the finer things in life. Or at least have someone explain to them how the hell the food machines work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, I'm importing this from FF.net so any mistakes are mine from before. I haven't had a chance to edit it again. But I hope you all enjoy what I do have.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dr. Becky Crumpler cheerfully bitched at the latest person to come through her door. The good doctor had been on board for a total of two weeks. In that time she had familiarized herself with the various functions of her new domain and found them very impressive. She was giddy with joy at the toys at her command and when no one was watching would rub her hands in greed at being able to play to her hearts content doing what she truly loved best. She had always wanted to be a doctor and help people but when she finally went for her residency she found that she couldn't stand dealing with the idiots, morons and all out fuckwits she had to work with. And that was just the upper management who couldn't figure out how to get their head out of their ass long enough to sign the form that would allow them to do the self extraction from said place. Hence she didn't get along with a lot of people due to not putting up with about 80% of the staff at the hospitals on her home planet.

 

But now ooh now she had her dream job, a fully functioning medical facility and many many victims to get trained properly. Once she was done learning the in's and outs of the tools she had access too, she brought up the crew roster to see who she would be dealing with as the days went by. So far there was only about 100 people on board not including the first family, but more would be on the way. In fact they were on their way to Nowhere to see about getting more personal to start doing bigger missions. The last one they had taken which had seen the son of the captain smooshed under a couple of puny rocks, as Peter put it, would last them for quite a while in pay and supplies. But the Captain was a forward thinker and wanted to have more units stashed away for those times when they didn't have jobs and the crew would be come cranky. Bars, brothels and brawls were some of the crews chief sources of entertainment and if they didn't have the cash for those things, well then a couple of good blows of the whistle and it was time again to look for new people. Yondu hated looking for new crew because of something stupid like lack of money. Therefore better paying jobs were always to be looked for and considered, if they had the staff for them which right now they don't.

 

That is why she was scowling at the latest person to walk into her domain. It was an ensign from supply, he was small, hairy as hell, seriously who has that much blue hair growing from their eyeballs people, all three eyes at that and smelled like burnt fish that had been left to rot at an old used shoe sole factory under a meter of fertilizer. He made the doctor's list of those that she would prescribe a heavy diet of showers, shave and life order of deodorant. He was friendly enough though so she took a deep breath then regretted it as he was upwind of her via the fresh air vents blowing in medical.

 

The blotchy orange skinned ensign gulped before replying in a meek fashion to her simple question. He had signed on not long ago, was actually one of the crew that had helped find that orb thing that had so annoyed the Captain due to what happened to his son. He was scared spit-less of Yondu and most of the other top crew but damn it he wanted a better life then being a sludge slinger at his home planets muck plant, famous for having the purest muck around, perfect for making slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit.

 

"Sorry ma'am to disturb you but I'm not feeling too good." He held his six arms over his belly.

 

Rolling her eyes at the obvious, she never-less pulled out a scanner to start working on the youngster. "More details would be helpful. You having trouble breathing, eating, farting, sneezing, scratching your balls, too much booze? How many fingers am I holding up." She displayed her signature salute to all beings official.

 

"Oh umm one ma'am, I can breath just fine and the rest is good. But it's the umm eating part."

 

"What about it?" She asked but she had a fairly good idea as to what it was already. This was only the 27th person to come to her in the last 4 days about the problem. Why they came to her instead of one of the guardians she had no idea. Maybe they thought she could cure imbecile overnight or something.

 

"Its those food maker things we have in our quarters. They don't make any sense. I try and pick the option for slop and all it gives me is something called shit on a shingle. I know I asked for slop but that is all it gives and well I don't like shit on a shingle all the time. I've asked others if they know how to program it for slop and they have no clue either," the man looked about ready to cry.

 

'Oh dear lord' "You do know that those machines can make just about anything you want right?"

 

"Well, ma'am I'm not really sure how to do that. I'm pressing the little picture on the screen but it only produces one thing."

 

Sighing knowing it's a losing battle at this point, she instead walked to her own synthesizer and programed it for making slop. Of all the things on this super ship, of all the neat toys, gadgets and wonderful high tech stuff. The crew couldn't figure out how to make a decent meal for themselves.

 

"Listen you little turd muncher there are much better things to eat out there. You need to get out and check the menu list. Expand your horizons and for gods sake take a fucking shower before you come in here."

 

The ensign greedily slurped up the slop, sighing in bliss as the scratchy bits of who knows what slithered down his throat. "I try to doc, but umm well."

 

"Oh for fucks sake now what?" She glared at the hairy center eyeball.

 

"Its kinda hard to try new things when there isn't any real place to talk about it. I remember a ship I was on before this one. Had a mess hall that anyone could go and talk in, I tried uck for the first time there and found it okay, not as good as slop but okay, I wouldn't have tried it if I hadn't had someone suggest it to me."

 

"So what you're saying is not only do you not comprehend how to use a fucking nutritional organic mass neutron omega materializer, but you don't have a place where you can bitch about it with others while eating slop?" Oh dear lord they had a mess hall. Just no one used it since it wasn't really needed. Or so thought many of the top brass. Course they actually had brains and used them, sometimes. Peter had a good heart, she would give him that, brain use not so much.

 

"Uh no?"

 

"Finish your food, if you want to call it that. Take the bowl and shove it back in the bin and go do whatever it is you do after that. Make sure you stay down wind of anyone that is trying to eat. I'll talk to the Captain and see if something can be done."

 

"Thank you Ma'am!" The ensign quickly finished his savory slop, put the bowl in the recycler then headed out the med bay door feeling much better. Course as soon as the door opened is when he felt the explosion and he froze for a second before the business end of a very sharp knife nicked his rear. Right near his blow hole, making him run from the room. He left behind a putrid stench so eye watering, gag inducing, and floating in a lingering fashion that the good doctor was unable to do anything else but reach for her emergency oxygen supply and breath for a full 10 minutes with only that. She set the hvac to heavy circulation but still that fart was so nasty it clung to everything.

 

"Ooo when I get my hands on that little fucker. I'll sew a hose from his ass to his nose and see what he thinks of a full on smell of that shit." Stomping over to her command console she brought up the map to see where the command staff was. She saw that Yondu, Peter, and her dreamy sex toy were all on the bridge, Gamora was tending to something in their quarters, probably the kids, and the rest of the guardians were scattered through the ship. Locking up the important things in the med bay she headed out to have a little discussion about the crew problem with the top three brass.

 

GGG

 

Dr. Crumpler had come to discuss the crew food situation with the captain but was distracted by the sight on the bridge. Peter was piloting the ship and concentrating on moving them through the astroid belt they were in. Watching him work was fascinating, he was relaxed and happy to be back doing something he truly enjoyed doing. Especially since the two days of bed rest had actually turned into a weeks worth after the rock fall. Peter hadn't recovered as fast as she thought he would and honestly she had been making comments to herself that he probably needed a week in bed to fully recover. She hadn't realized that Centaurian's had exceptional hearing, especially ones that were over protective parental assholes, who enjoyed tormenting their boy on a regular basis. Yondu had been walking behind her when he overheard her comment as she finished assessing Peter's condition. Peter had protested he was fine, never mind the pale complexion and the tiredness still gleaming from behind his eyes. Yondu had narrowed his eyes at his boy, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and frog marched him back to his quarters. Neither were seen again for hours as Yondu simply stood leaning on the door and refused to let Peter leave. Once Yondu did finally leave, Gamora had entered their quarters to find Peter asleep, curled up in their bed, snoring softly. Peter stayed there till Becky had given him the all clear.

 

She turned her gaze to that scrawny first mate with the gorgeous eyes and dreamy hair. She could never get enough looking at him, touching him, and over all just annoying the crap out of him. He made it to fucking easy, getting a rise out of him when she flirted like crazy. Half the reason she hung on him was to see him jump and squirm for the fun of it. She was under no illusions that he wouldn't kill her in a minute if she ever threatened his family seriously. Otherwise he tried to ignore her as much as possible, yelping only when she was able to sneak up on him and tickle his ear with her tongue, or wrap her arms around his neck when his back was turned. His blue bastard of a boss was helpful in his own way, warning Kraglin she was near by saying things like, "Kraglin your girlfriends here or Hi doc see you found your boy toy today." Today Kraglin had been looking at start charts, both for the immediate area and also to their next job. A job she knew that she was going to be doing some serious clean up work after the fact. He was fully concentrating on that and not much else in the area and for once she decided to not interrupt him. The job coming up was going to be dangerous as fuck and he needed to concentrate on that. She didn't want to be responsible for more casualties cause she decided to knock the first mate out of his concentration bubble.

 

Instead she turned towards the man she had come to see and nearly broke into loud peals of laughter. There sitting in his chair, going over star charts as well was the Captain holding little Uonda in his lap. He was showing her all the shiny stars, causing her to giggle and point and push things on the screen. Her delight at spending time with her grandfather was obvious with each coo and laugh. And his delight with being with her was the same, Yondu really loved spending time with his grandkids, now that he had some. And if he was over protective of Peter after nearly losing him twice, he was an unholy terror bent on world destruction if someone threatened the little ones.

 

Four days ago some poor ratty faced clod learned that lesson the hard way, just before he was sent out an air lock. The kids had been playing in the rec. room when the fool had come in. He was a shifty red skinned bastard who drank to much, loved inhaling any type of drug on and off the market and had a taste for young fresh meat. He had been hired as cannon fodder for the job Kraglin was planning star charts for but didn't make it. He had been drunk and high when he scented the kids in the rec. room and entered. He spotted the kids watching a program, which caused him to grin with glee at the tasty morsels laid out for him. He snuck up and grabbed Meril by the leg, he licked the kids arm before taking a nibble to see if he needed salt before taking a full bite. The boy had started screaming while his sister snarled and pulled a little knife from her sleeve to stab him in the leg with. The knife a gift from Kraglin that he swore her to secrecy to, due to the fact that he just got on Gamora's good side again and didn't need her plucking his balls and feeding them back to him through his nose. Uonda stabbed the guy trying to eat her little brother, who dropped him, she grabbed Meril, shoving him behind her and snarling at the guy. The man grunted before taking another swipe at the brats, he didn't make it. Yondu who had been in the other room making popcorn for the kids came running back in, took one look and sent his arrow in for the attack. He had been furious and didn't hide what he was doing in front of the kids. He sent the arrow in for the attack over and over while pushing the bastard back through the door and through the ship. Showing any other crew members what happens when you threaten what was Yondu's. The man kept screaming and trying to crawl away on his knee's only to end up at an air lock. An airlock that was being manned by not only Kraglin but Peter as well, both wearing identical looks of hatred and imminent death. Yondu called his arrow to his side before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of leathers.

 

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH WHICH IS MINE?" Shouted the furious Centaurian. "YOU DARE TO TRY TAKING OUT A CHILD? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT AND GET OUT NOW!" Shoving him towards his first mate and son, both were quick to grab the soon to be dead man and shoved him into the air lock. Gamora racing up the walkway once she heard what had happened didn't hesitate. Shoving her husband out of the way she snarled a mothers snarl of protection and hatred at the someone that dares to hurt her children and pressed the airlock release herself.

 

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. You try and eat a kid on this ship, you won't be on this ship period!" Yondu then turned back to where Becky had been waiting holding onto the kids as the fucker was dealt with. Lifting both little ones into his arms he marched back to the family quarters with his son, daughter in law and first mate in tow. The doctor had followed and nothing had been seen of them for the rest of the day. Rocket took over the controls of the ship, while Drax went to each crew's quarters and informed them of what had happened, what would happen if it ever happened again, using many many sharp knives for emphasis.

 

Now she looked fondly at the Captain as he played with his granddaughter showing her how to program a star map while blasting away at top speed. He kept her from grabbing his trinkets that might hurt her but the troll doll was safely in her hand while she continued to press buttons. She also understood why there were no other crew members on the bridge at this time. Yondu didn't need them seeing how really sappy he was with the kids. Made her sorry that she needed to interrupt what was going on.

 

"Hey Captain need to talk to you for a minute."

 

Yondu looked up from his console and scowled at the doctor for interrupting grampy time. Peter turned around for second at the doctors voice but Kraglin just hunkered down a bit deeper.

 

"What'chu want doc? Can't you see we is busy up here." He chucked his granddaughter under her chin.

 

"Yes I can see your busy, very busy with the little darling there. But I do have something I need to talk to you about," she glanced over at her dream guy slyly. "Or I can talk to kraggy poo but I think you might be interested in this to."

 

Yondu sighed before putting his granddaughter down and telling her to go to her dad. She toddled over to Peter who picked her up put her in his lap and let her play with the joystick control.

 

"All right what is it this time? Some poor fuck that called you a girl and you made him into one? Again?" He tried to scowl at her but couldn't quite make it. Seeing the cylonian running around gripping what was left of his balls after he tried coming onto the doctor had been to funny not to mention.

 

Smirking herself at the memory she responded back. "No but I did have another idiot come in complaining about the food."

 

"Food? What'da hell is wrong with the food. Boy put those food making wazzits into all the crew quarters so's that they could have good food."

 

"That's the problem, those fools don't know how to use the machines. They are all used to the three basic fairs on a Ravager ship and don't know anything else. But the cretin that did come in today said he and a lot of the others miss having a place to go to in a nut shell. Where they can all eat their oh so tasty slop and socialize."

 

"Da fuck there are lots of places to socialize on the ship. Hell we have the blood court for christ sake."

 

"Yes and well as fun as that place is, gets a little sticky and smelly when you're constantly beating on each other."

 

Yondu sat back and considered the doctors words. He didn't want to let on that while he did like the new food machines he found the privacy of eating boring after a while. He much preferred eating with family and crew when he could. Allowed the crew to see he could come down to their level and interact. Not to mention gave him a chance at possibly learning some new gossip happening around the ship. He didn't want to go back to that shitty food he used to have on his old ship. No, his boy had given him this nifty new ship and he didn't want to have that galley slop on it. Which meant having to find a cook that didn't suck, spending time taste testing the worst possible food out there, risking death or diarrhea at the hands of a stranger. Yeah Yondu didn't want to have anything to do with that, so he glanced over to his First mate. His First mate that was trying very hard to ignore the pretty lady talking to him right now, but kept throwing admiring glances Kraglin's way. Making up his mind he grinned to himself.

 

"Kraglin when we get to Nowhere, I want you to take a shuttle down and find us a hash slinger. Someone that is good enough to feed the fuckers more then typical three."

 

Kraglin pursed his lips before dragging his eyes away from his work. "Captain you sure about that? Still working on plotting these star charts."

 

Yondu picked up a pretty solid trinket of his and lobbed it at the grumpy Xandarian "Go out there and get someone that can make something that tastes better then that shit on a shingle slop we used to have on the Ecletor. Don't come back without someone and he better be decent." The Captain growled.

Kraglin grumbled but did as ordered, passing the doctor with a wide berth. She winked at him and passed a hand down her side and over her ass, showing off her assets. Kraglin ran.

 

"Well, doc anything else you need?"

 

"I'll let you know. For now I'm going back to medical to await the next fool that comes in."

 

"Sounds like when I'm waiting for Peter to show up. I wish you luck."

 

"Fuck you, old man." Peter called from his seat with no real rancor.

 

"Boy you teaching my grand daughter bad words again?" The blue grandpa marched over and plucked the youngster from her father's hand. "How many times have I told you not to teach her words like old man?"

 

Becky grinned as the two men began bickering at each other, over proper language for a child and didn't notice her leaving. Honestly signing onto this crew was the best thing she had ever done.

 

GGG

Kraglin wasn't happy but he was obedient to his captains orders. Plus he did kinda understood where the old centaurian was coming from. Yes, they did have those nutritional organic mass neutron omega materializer's and he wasn't all that more proficient with them then anyone else. Also the crew was a very social bunch and not having a place other then the blood court to play in was annoying. They wanted that social interaction that people received around the mess table, the beer, the food, the food fights, the drunken brawls, the drunken sprawls all of it and right now they didn't have it. Now the ship did have a place set aside for a mess but they hadn't gotten around to outfitting it exactly, mostly cause they did have the N.O.M.N.O.M's. Since no one could cook worth a damn that is why they were depending on the nom-noms to begin with.  
Enough was enough, the crew wanted a real place to hang out that involved food and booze, which meant it was time to hire a cook and that meant finding one that would work with their quirky requirements.

 

Setting down his ship he got to work.

 

GGG

 

Kraglin was scouring the known eating places, sampling some of the most god awful food he had ever had the sorry task of trying. Each thing he choked down was worst then the last and his tongue was so numb to taste that the last place he ate he almost swallowed that instead hoping it would stop the burning.

 

"pstttt"

 

Kraglin looked around for the sound keeping his blaster handy.

 

"phssttt over here you fucking idjit" Kraglin looked over his shoulder to see a squirrley looking man dressed in rags and smelling strongly of the back alleys of Nowhere. Walking over to the guy Kraglin kept a sharp look out for ambushes.

 

"What you want?" He asked suspiciously

 

"Heard your looking for a grub cooker"

 

"Yeah what about it?"

 

"Well, I might know of a guy but if you take him you have to take me too."

 

"What can you do?"

 

"I'm a scrounger, you need it I can get it kind of guy." The man grinned showing an impressive amount of missing teeth.

 

Kraglin thought about it and shrugged to himself. He wasn't getting anywhere this way and so may as well try it. Lord knows if someone tried to fuck him over all he had to do was send one code and the Captain and crew would be all over this bucket of sludge.

 

"All right show me this guy but don't try anything stupid. My Boss won't take kindly to it."

 

The gapped tooth man smirked before leading Kraglin through a dozen back alleys and two basements that he was pretty sure they were not supposed to be in. It took over a half hour of walking deeper into the heart of Nowhere before they came to a hole in the wall that was so horrendous looking it could be considered seriously jealous of the magnificence of dive bars. Taking a key out, the man of the missing teeth, unlocked the door and stepped aside. Kraglin loosed his blaster again and cautiously stepped inside only to be shocked by what he saw. It was a tiny dinning room with only 6 tables but at each one sat at least eight people all consuming some of the most tempting morsels of food he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and inhaled an aroma straight from heaven.

 

"Smell something you like?" grinned the man.

 

Kraglin simply nodded and looked for a place to sit. Finding none he was disappointed that he might have to wait. He was starting to drool.

 

"Scrounger? What the fuck are you doing here? Did you bring another stray needing a feeding?" A large smokey topaz skinned man came from between a set of saloon type doors in the back, wiping his hands on a towel. Man was clean shaven, waterspout blue hair wrapped up neatly in a short pony tail, standing around 6 feet tall and heavily muscled.

 

"Nah brought someone else that might be interested in actually PAYING you for your food."

 

"WHAT?" The cook eyed the first mate more closely taking in his ravager outfit and the general standing of controlled menace Kraglin was trying to minimize. "Listen boy I make good food here but it's spendy as shit. On a dive planet like this place, not a lot of the scum that call home here can afford me. What makes you so special?" The cook glared at the new comer as he barked his question.

 

Kraglin raised an eyebrow but responded to the challenge. "Hmm it's not so much what makes me so special is what makes YOU so special." Looking around at the tiny surroundings, Kraglin trimmed his nails with a small knife he pulled from somewhere as he responded to the tone in kind. "If you can impress me I might have an offer for you. IF you are up to the challenge?" The first mate glared right back at the uppity chef.

 

"You challenging me boy?" The chef snorted at the ravager, "Hmm well fine but if you like what you eat you pay double what I normally charge. And boy I charge a hell of a lot for my food!"

 

"Fine." Kraglin put away his knife before crossing his arms while tapping his foot.

 

Turning around at his other customers he barked at one table to move their sorry ass's so a paying customer could have a seat. There was some grumbling but they squeezed around the other five tables leaving the table closes to the kitchen for Kraglin's use alone.

 

For the next three hours Kraglin feasted on food he had never even heard of.

 

There was roast kcud, smoked nomlas, elppaenip krop chops, eserpac salad, and so much more that he lost tract of all he was served. And the bread, a different type of bread eaten with each course. Fruit, nuts, cheese, various dressings served in between courses. Drink that was pure and pleasing rather then harsh and bitter biting that complimented each serving. By the time Kraglin was done he knew he wouldn't be walking out of there that night. More like waddling or possibly staggering out, plus if he didn't belch soon he honestly thought he might explode. Sitting back after loosing his belt, for the third time, he had the room to actually take a breath and belch, it was long, low, deep and very very satisfying. Picking his teeth with a small knife, he watched as the cook came out of the tiny kitchen that has been used to prepare a feast of angels.

 

"Well, boy what you think?"

 

Kraglin looked at the cook and contemplated the meal with how he might fit with the ship. And more importantly how much of an ass he would be if offered a job. "Well, to be honest that was probably the best meal I have ever had in my life."

 

Nodding his head the cook didn't doubt his own abilities and couldn't wait to give the little bastard the bill. "No doubt from the look of you probably haven't ever had decent food let alone food of this caliber. Now whats your offer?" The chef pulled a chair out turned it around and sat down with his arms on the back. By this time his other customers had left and it was just him the first mate and the scrounger.

 

"Well, its like this the offer is a job. A long term job if you keep making food like this though it doesn't need to be as fancy. Basic good food for a shit ton of crew cause the location of this job is on a starship."

 

"A fucking starship?" The chef laughed at the idea. "Fuck that shit boy I've been on starships and I know all about the kitchens in there. They are drab pieces of shit with no room, no storage, dank, dark, and useless for making anything other then slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit. No thank you!" Standing he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kraglin.

 

When the first mate glanced down at it he had to do a double take, 100,000 units. He had to think fast, while the money was a lot, his hide was worth a lot more. He would rather not report back to Yondu that he hadn't lucked out on a cook especially after spending 100K on a dinner for one no less.

 

"Wait wait wait before you say no could you do me a favor?"

 

The cook stopped and looked back at the man, something about his tone making him think there might be more too it then that. "What kind of favor?"

 

"Come with me to my ship and check out the place we have set aside for the galley and mess hall. We are a large ship with a crew of about 100 but will have more once we get fully loaded. If you like what you see then I pay the 100,000 units for the meal and you think about my offer. If you don't then I'll pay you an extra 50,000 for your time. Either way you get your 100K. What you think?" Kraglin could see the wheels turning in the other mans head. Money was a powerful motivator when considered how little time was needed to make said money.

 

Scratching his chin with a trimmed white finger nail he thought about the offer. He already knew he was going to say no, every ship he had ever been on had a shitty galley, and he had been on many wanting to sample and learn about various dishes on every planet he visited. Unfortunately he had a disagreement with a certain shipping company many months back and was stranded on this back alley armpit of Nowhere. Unable to get the ingredients needed to continue his passion of serving interesting new dishes. It sucked a hell of a lot of intergalactic asinus balls to know that there was so much more out there for him to try but he couldn't afford both the travel as a passenger and a buyer any more. If he did go with Kraglin he would not only get his double payment but triple for nothing more then a few hours work. Making up his mind he pulled his apron and hat off, tucking them into a corner around the kitchen door.

 

"Very well can you actually get up and show me now? I have a busy day tomorrow and don't want to waste my time any more then needed."

 

"Yes, of course just let me try standing up and we can walk out of here… well you can I'll waddle." He grinned in humor and was happy to see a matching smirk on the chiefs face.

 

Heading towards the door they made their way to the shuttle. The Quillian was way to large to fit inside Nowhere itself so they had to use the shuttles to get in, pity that considering that it would be fun to scare the living shit out of some of the assholes around here. It took about the same amount of time to return to the shuttle via a completely different path then they took to get to the hole in the wall but that was fine. Kraglin knew it was only a matter of time and hopefully looking at the facilities that cook might change his mind.

 

"Well, here we are, hop in and I'll take you the main ship."

 

The cook and scrounger both looked at the impressive shuttle for it hadn't really had the shine scraped off it yet. All the paint was still shiny and new and looked very roomy which was surprising, most shuttles were cramped pieces of crap. Once the two were settled Kraglin launched and headed to the main ship, taking his time to come around on its most impressive side. As they circled around they got a good look at the full size of the front of the ship and gulped it was huge. They had never seen a ship this size before and wondered what the inside would be like. Coming to the side of the ship which had a portal open for the shuttle, it was like an olive being dropped into a water barrel, it swallowed that shuttle so much. Docking the ship Kraglin and the others debarked and headed towards the main living area of the ship.

 

"Holy shit boy you said this was a ship?" Exclaimed the startled chef. "It's not a ship it's a fucking Planet!" There was awe in his voice as he kept walking and staring at everything. Now it was Kraglin's turn to smirk.

 

"It does lean towards the large size of star ships."

 

"I'll say now where is this galley and mess you want to look at? I'm assuming it's about the standard size of all galleys I've been on, never mind that this thing could probably swallow Nowhere if it really wanted to."

 

"Follow me its this way a few levels up." Taking a lift they rode it to the 4th floor of the ship and walked towards the galley area. Looking over his shoulder at the men following the Xandrian "Now I have to warn you, we haven't been using it much so it's not decked out with all the bells and whistles some other kitchens might have. We have used it mostly for storing booze and a few other things I probably shouldn't mention. It has basic kitchen stuff in it for no one on this crew can cook worth a damn and therefore we wouldn't have a clue as to what it needs to be stocked with to start. If you do join us you would be responsible for stocking it as you see fit."

 

The cook nodded absently for a moment till he really comprehended what the First mate was saying. IF he took a job here he would not only get a cramped kitchen but he would have to deck it out too. That 50K was as good as in his wallet now. Turning a corner he came across a group of people waiting to meet them. One was a blue skinned fellow, two green skinned ladies along with a young man with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. In the arms of the young man were two adorable children that were busy playing with, when he looked closer, what looked like mini foldable swords.

 

"Kraglin this the new man?" Barked the Blue skinned man?

 

Kraglin scratched the back of his head before responding. "Umm not sure yet Captain. He wanted to see the galley and hall first."

 

Yondu checked out the man following his first mate and wanted to poke him a bit with his arrow to encourage him to make up his mind. Unfortunately his daughter in law and grand kids were with them and she wouldn't let him do so, it tended to discourage prospective new crew mates rather then encourage them. The other green lady smiled at the potential cook before transferring her gaze to the first mate and licking her lips and leering as if she wanted to devour him instead.

 

"Grr fine just make it quick we want to get going soon and if he won't cut it will need to find someone that will"

 

"Righty Oh Cap'n." With a quick step Kraglin maneuvered his guests around the group. Keeping the new people between him and the flirtatious doctor.

 

"That was the Captain? Who were those other people with him? And you actually let children on board?"

 

"Yeah that was the captain and this is his ship. The ship was a gift from his son who was standing next to him and his wife. The two kids are their children and therefor the Captains grand kids. The shorter lady is the ships doctor, she joined us two weeks ago and was the one suggested getting a cook."

 

"Wow so it's not just scum that will be serving on this ship? You're going to have actual families?" The cook was starting to become interested despite himself. He loved kids but didn't get to interact with them often due to the high cost of living on nowhere and most kids there being poor as shit rats.

 

"They are the only family we have on board right now but we expect to get some more in the future. We've only been on the ship for a little over a month."

 

Walking them through another door they came to the mess hall. The place itself had to be 100 feet long itself and over 50 feet wide. There were long tables set up in the middle running perpendicular to what the cook assumed was the galley doors. Along the three of the edges was a set of buffet style services but the fourth oh the forth was nothing but windows to look out at the stars while dinning. Some would call it a dream view especially for a chef that was wanting to cook for celebrities and such. He knew he wouldn't get celebrities on this ship but it wouldn't matter if he could look outside and see this view. He truly did miss the stars and star travel.

 

Kraglin made a coughing noise to get the cooks attention who was lost in the view. "Its nice isn't it?"

 

"I've never seen a mess hall like this before."

 

"We don't use it much for anything right now other then booze, some other storage, and a meeting hall. Go look at the galley, like I said before it doesn't have much going for it. We use something smaller for individual use, but it's been driving us nuts, it can't do big meals and we are a pretty social bunch." Leading the cook and scrounger though one set of the three doors into the galley, he moved aside so they could see what they would working with.

 

The cook stopped with a gasp. The galley itself was HUGE nearly the same size as the mess hall, but the prep area was only 30 feet long and 6 feet across, he frowned thinking it wasn't much space. Till he noticed that it was one of four prep areas of similar size and style spread around the room. Then came the actual cooking area which boasted the longest cooking surface he had seen. Six different cooking stations for grilling, boiling, frying, flat food grilling, simmering and the ovens. The ovens there were more ovens here then he had ever seen on a starship, counting them he found eight at his disposal, they were large top of the line stuff that he had drooled about all his life but knew could never afford. He tore his eyes away from those beloved ovens, to scan for the refrigeration equipment, knowing he had to have those as well. When he couldn't find them right away he scowled and barked at Kraglin.

 

"Hey were are the refrigeration units?"

 

"Over here, when Rocket designed the ship he didn't know much about cooking either, so he just put the hot things far away from the cold things. Figured didn't need them conflicting with each other. There are little mini fridges running along under this table top here if that helps you any?" Kraglin indicated the stainless steel table that was on the other side of the main prep table which was between it and the cooking equipment. "But here is the main fridges and freezer is around the corner. There are two mini freezers as well under that tabletop."

 

The cook didn't bother to answer just walked into the fridge and stopped again. It was tall at least 12 high and 40 feet deep and 20 feet wide. There were multiple shelving units in there so storage would not be a problem. There was another fridge same size but empty of anything waiting for customization. Exiting quickly the cook turned to the freezer and was impressed with that as well. It was the same size as the two fridges put together but only half of it was filled with shelves allowing for things to be hung from the ceiling if needed. Leaving the freezer he was a bit dazed at the modern style galley and needed to sit down. Wandering out to the mess hall he went to the first table and sat down, heavily.

 

Kraglin with a smug smile went to one of the crates and pulled out a large bottle of barajara whiskey. Popping the seal he handed it over to the stunned chef, who took a large swallow before putting it on the table and wiping his lips on his sleeve.

 

"You impressed me boy. I didn't think you could. It's the best damn galley I have ever seen." He took another swig of the bottle and looked around at the room which would be his domain if he signed on.

 

"Thanks I'll pass it on. But do you think its something you could work with?"

 

Thinking hard over what he had seen he was concerned with what he didn't see. "Is there anything else in that kitchen? Smaller appliances? Cooking supplies, pots, pans things like that."

 

With a sheepish scratch to the back of his head Kraglin said "Nope, its bare bones. If you decide to join us you could make up a list of things you needed and we would find ways to acquire them." Kraglin gave a sly smirk which was shared, the chef was no fool he knew that this group wouldn't necessarily BUY what he needed.

 

"We do have larger refrigeration/freezer units but they are in the holds 4 levels down. Those are for cargo that need to be kept cool, but can be used for the galley if you need it. When Rocket designed the ship, he didn't know what an actual cook would want so he designed the basic kitchen stuff put it in, figured whoever was hired would know more about what THEY wanted and we could pick it up later. That way they couldn't bitch about not getting exactly what they ordered unless it was impossible to begin with."

 

The prospective chef nodded his head, he could understand the reasoning there and appreciate it. If he was going into a kitchen he would prefer to stock it with what he wanted rather then work with the cast off's of some other asshole. "What about fresh food, what I served you was fresh or as fresh as you can get on Nowhere?"

 

"That might be a bit trickier to handle in some ways. The Captain does NOT like live stock on the ship. To much mess and headache but I'm sure we can get some small amounts like the asurian chickens and put them in the garden."

 

"Wait you have a garden?"

 

"Yeah Groot is in charge of that, he thought he would be the perfect guy to grow stuff."

 

'Groot?' "I want to see this place. Take me to it." he demanded

 

"Sure follow me." Standing Kraglin took them out of the mess hall and to a lift directing it one floor down. "Rocket put it down here so if we did get something going in the galley the commute to and from wouldn't be too far. There is a much bigger lift further down that can be used for hauling if need be." Stepping off he walked down the hall and through a double set of doors. The cook and scrounger followed and marveled at what they saw.

 

Over 1000 feet long and 200 feet wide was nothing but plants, plants and more plants. Floor walls, ceilings, planters, tables, chairs, everywhere nothing but plants and the systems needed to keep them going. It was probably one of the largest single purpose rooms in the entire ship. Taking up a third of the total ship it had a very important purpose and no one begrudge the space it used. Pipping over head showed how many things were watered, but the fresh breeze gently blowing brought all sorts of pleasant scents to those that entered. Water fountains, pools, benches also could be found tucked in various corners making it a peaceful place to relax. All crew members were under threat of lifetime scrub duty, of the most nasty things in the darkest recesses of the ship, if they did ANYTHING to damage the garden. Gamora had already laid the law down once on two poor smucks who became way too drunk, stumbled in and proceeded to fertilize the plants personally. Only reason why those two weren't cleaning for life is, it wouldn't look good to the crew to see the Captain and his son on their knees scrubbing the floors.

 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS! What is all this?" The cook couldn't take his eyes off it.

 

"Its one of three air scrubbing centers we have on board…"

 

"Wait you're telling me you have MORE gardens like this on board?"

 

Shaking his head the first mate clarified, "No, this is the only garden we have but it serves as a filtering system for the air as well. When this ship was being designed everyone knew they hated how stale and chemical tasting the air became between planet falls which could sometimes be months." Waving a hand through the air to indicate the ship, "This ship is so huge we rarely take it all the way down. So it was designed with two normal air recycling centers plus this one. Each can work without the other in an emergency but we prefer to have all three going at once, it's why the air is much cleaner tasting. Really brightens the mood not having shit air to breath. And since it's here Groot uses it to grow all sorts of things. You tell him what you want to grow and I'm sure he can do it."

 

"I am Groot." A large sized plant person came strolling up to Kraglin, asking what was going on.

 

Kraglin turned at the sound of the Chief Grower on the ship. "Groot great just the guy I wanted to see. This might be our new cook if we can persuade him to join us."

 

"I am Groot." Groot smiled down at the little man and his pet with no teeth.

 

"Groot says hi, Groot if he gave you a list of things he wanted grown, think you could do it?"

 

"I am Groot."

 

"Great, so chef Groot says it wouldn't be a problem, just give him a list of things you want and he can start growing them whenever."

 

"I am Groot." the plant colossus wandered off.

 

"Okay see you later."

 

With a wave of his arm the plant being shuffled off to go check on some seedling terror pods. They made great rattles once the poison darts were removed.

 

"Ready to return to Nowhere? That is about it for the tour."

 

The cook stared after the plant being before turning back to the first mate. Everything he had been shown was beyond his wildest dreams. And he didn't know what to do. It was a lot to think about. "How much time do I have to think about this?" He was mighty interested in this place. The kitchen here was a dream compared to what he had now on Nowhere. Plus he would be among the stars again and hopefully continue his quest of trying out new types of food.

 

"Not much, Cap'n pretty much wants to high tail it out of here tomorrow if we can't find someone today."

 

"Hmm and how big of a staff would I have? Feeding 100 people a day is a lot and needs a large staff to handle the load."

 

"However many people you think you would need for the job. Again I know nothing about cooking, none of us do. So you tell us. By the time we get this ship situated we might be looking at close to 300-400 on board including service staff."

 

"I would need at least 10-20 people depending on how many we were feeding at a given time." The chef rubbed his chin contemplating his options.

 

"Oh that does remind me of something. The Captain and his family did have some requests to go with the food."

 

'Here it come the list of demands and bullshit they are going to want. Menu's speciality foods probably breakfast in bed.' Finally they were getting to the catch, there always had to be a catch to something this wonderful, "And what would those be?" Lifting an eyebrow in question.

 

He consulted his list on a tablet he picked up earlier

 

"If you take the job they wanted a few things done. One they wanted four meals a day. This is a large ship and it's going to have a large crew on at all times. You would be in charge of what was served at those times but they felt that having 4 feeding times would be a better meal rotation for the crew. If not please let us know, again we don't know much about that type of shit."

 

Scrolling down made note of other requests made.

 

"Second would it be possible to have a grab and go area? Something crew could go to outside of the galley and mess, that could be stocked with grab and go food, for when they are running late or need a quick snack? The crew do have the nom-noms in their quarters, but most can't figure out how to get it to make more then slop. We are trying to get away from slop on the ship per the Captain. It would also need to be stocked with stuff good for kids, while there isn't many now on the ship more are sure to come. Gamora is insistent that her kids have others to play with."

 

The possible cook smiled when he remembered the green lady with the kids.

 

"Third that the main cook would be in overall charge of making sure everything was stocked, and if things were needed making a list and forwarding it on to… probably me… to get. We don't want to short our crews of good vitals. If none of those are possible please tell us so we can work it out." Kraglin looked expectantly at the man to get his decision.

 

The Cook looked at the tall first mate thinking over the requests. Considering all the requests he had had from other employers those were highly reasonable. They were not asking for special food though he wasn't stupid enough to believe that wouldn't happen. But he could see the reasoning for a four meal rotation if they expected to eventually staff a crew of 400, maybe even more. And a grab and go section away from the main galley, meant even less interruptions for people coming in for snacks cause people would do so. If it was a cold storage area that would be better, but he could put a heating unit next to it. Over all he could work with all this and he found himself wanting to work here. He wanted to work here bad. It would be a hell of a lot of hard work but it would also allow him to follow his own dream about creating some of the best dishes ever known.

 

He looked over the man who had sampled his food and liked what he saw but he needed still more info.

 

"Look I'm seriously tempted but I need to know a few more things."

 

"Shoot."

 

"Who exactly is the Captain? Who were those people with him specifically? What is the purpose of this ship?"

 

Kraglin nodded at the man's questions and directed them both over to a sitting area to explain. "The Captain is Yondu Udonta, he's a Centaurian who's favorite way to get his point across is to stab you with his arrow. I suggest you don't piss him off if you value your hide. The man you saw earlier with the kids is his son and heir apparent, to whatever the Captain may have to pass on to him. His name is Peter, one of the new guardians of the galaxy, who saved the place twice a few years ago." Sighing for a second he passed on other important info "Peter is a very nice kid but it would probably be good if you don't let him EVER help you in the kitchen. He burns water when supervised. The kids in his arms are his, twins born a little over two years ago. Uonda is the girl, Meril is the boy and heaven help you if you ever try to hurt them. Last guy that tried ended up on the wrong side of the air lock."

 

"God damn, seriously?"

 

"Yeah some fool tried to eat the boy. Captain was beyond pissed, Peter and I helped load the fucker. Their mother was the one to actually launch the bastard out though. Gamora she was the taller green lady standing next to the Captain when you met them. Very protective of her family she is. While she doesn't mind a cuff to the head if needed, she won't stand excessive abuse of any kid." Leaning down he whispered in the man's ear. "She is an assassin I suggest you don't piss her off either."

 

Shuddering at the description so far of the top officers and family he wondered about the last lady he saw. "What about the other green lady? Who is she?" Watching as Kraglin gave a full body shudder he was worried how she might be able to kill him.

 

"That is the ships doctor Rebecca Crumpler, been on the ship two weeks and already making a name for herself. If you need to talk to her, talk to her straight she doesn't do bullshit. You start bullshitting her she is liable to stab you herself till you get to the point."

 

"Will the Captain actually expect the type of foods I served you earlier?"

 

"Yes and no. He wants good food but he understands his crew is not the most discriminatory of people. They honestly wouldn't understand most of the food you had me try. But they would appreciate it. They know the typical fair found on a Ravager ship is slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit, so anything better then that would be good."

 

"This is a Ravager ship? An honest to god one? Not just a wannabe one?"

 

"Yeah it is, we have been around for a while but the ship is new. Haven't had many missions yet or put it through all its paces. You will know when we really get going. This ship moves and moves fast and has very very large guns." Kraglin grinned.

 

He looked around at the plants around him. This space would allow him to grow all the spices, herbs and even salad making plants. Having fresh food always made travel on a ship pleasant and good for moral. Plus he would be paid to visit new places and try new things, things he could put in the mess. Fresh meat probably wouldn't be possible but from the size of the freezers he could work with what he was given. The first mate did say he could possible get some chickens and those birds typically laid not one egg a day but around two dozen throughout the day. Get enough of those and he could work any type of concoction for food.

 

"Oh another thing that might sway you to our side." The grin Kraglin sported now could only be called malice. "I know how good your food is. You would be in charge of the galley. I would assume that means you also would be the one to met out punishment to those that are less then complimentary of your cooking. The Captain is very much into discipline and meting it out quickly to those that mouth off. So if someone calls your food shit and it's not. Feel free to teach them the error of their ways."

 

With an equal gleam of amused malice in his eye he finally came to his decision. He looked Kraglin in the eye. "I'm in, I'll give you a list of things I need and we can work at getting them. I'll need some time to get things from my place cause I have a few tools I've collected over time and I really don't want to lose it."

 

Kraglin's Smile was huge with excitement and relief. "If that is the case I'll let the captain know and he will be more then happy to stay a few extra days to get the supplies that you need."

 

"Good I'll get my things and be back tomorrow and we can get started on getting that galley fitted out." Turning they went to return to the shuttle bay when the gapped tooth man stepped in front of them.

 

"What about me? I said if I led you to him and he took the job I got to come as well."

 

Kraglin looked at him with narrowed eyes before nodding. "Yeah we had a deal we'll find a place for you."

 

"Hear that John we get to go together."

 

John grinned at his brother Petey as he stated "Yep we are going together wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"By the way what are your actual names? May as well have something to call you." Kraglin asked.

 

"Mine is Del-Monico, Giovanni Del-Monico but you can call me John. His name is Peitro but we call him Petey."

 

Kraglin stuck out his hand to each man.

 

"Welcome aboard the captain and crew will be happy to have you."

 

The end.

 

John grinned at his brother Petey as he stated "Yep we are going together wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"By the way what are your actual names? May as well have something to call you." Kraglin asked.

 

"Mine is Del-Monico, Giovanni Del-Monico but you can call me John. His name is Peitro but we call him Petey."

 

Kraglin stuck out his hand to each man.

 

"Welcome aboard the captain and crew will be happy to have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well another place on the ship is being prepared for use. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu needs to listen to Peter more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I am mostly working on Hips. Haven't even started reworking this story. But I figured I would bring over a few more chapters from FF.net.
> 
> For those who are interested.

The large warship floated in space hiding behind a dead moon. The bridge was quiet for the night but that didn't stop those on duty from looking for their prize.

 

"You found their ship yet?"

 

"Not yet Captain, last report stated that they were sighted in the Gamma Quadrant of the Sysco system." His second officer replied.

 

"Sysco system? What the hell is out there?"

 

"Nothing worth a damn that we know of."

 

"Well, set a course, as we get closer we can search and find them."

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

'Soon Yondu. Soon I'll find you and settle matters once and for all.'

 

GGG

 

"Hows it going boy?" Yondu addressed his son on the view screen. The young ravager was wearing his typical grey t-shirt, dark trousers and his jacket was thrown over the pilots chair.

 

Peter piloting his M-ship a few quadrants over smiled at the blue man who had raised him. "Doing good, if this keeps up should be right on target to meet up with you at the end of the week."

 

"Good, the job you have there will outfit that new whatchamacallit the Rat wanted to work on."

 

"Rocket always wants something for his toys." Rolling his eyes at his mechanical mad genius of a friend, "Bad enough that he takes the weapons down without telling anyone so he can upgrade them in the middle of the night."

 

Yondu grinned at that. The rat had only done it one time due to the fact that Yondu had sent his arrow to poke his ass at least a dozen times for scaring the shit out of everyone. They had been surprised during movie night by a bunch of local system pirates, chump change, idjit, fool bastards. Peter had gone to shoot a few rounds to shoo them off and nothing would respond. Had to call the crew who were very eager to jump into the M-ships and give those fools a lesson in what real space pirates are.

 

Once that minor annoyance had been dealt with Peter and Yondu had stormed out on a search and destroy mission for the one who had disabled their weapons. They found Rocket sound asleep, drooling and twitching a leg, in the middle of a pile of parts in the heart of the weapons array. Seems he had become really excited about his upgrades, staying up for 3 days straight looking at the evidence of coffee and protein bars scattered around his nest. Then fell asleep in the middle of finishing. Needless to say the Captain was furious, Peter wasn't much better. Yondu whistled up a shit storm over the rat, poking and prodding him till the little fucker learned his lesson. He wasn't able to sit down for a week and avoided everyone during that time.

 

"He won't do that again any time soon." Yondu smirked before losing it due to trying to suppress a wince. All for not, for Peter was sharped eyed as ever when it came to his mentors health. Ever since he almost died in space saving his life, Peter had been watchful for any signs of ill health.

 

"Yondu what's wrong?" The instant concern was in his sons voice and worry crept into his eyes.

 

Yondu not happy at being caught brushed off his concern. "Its nothing, slight headache will go away in a bit."

 

"Mmm hmm, well you go see Doc if it gets worse. If you still have it when I get back you WILL go see her. Even if I have to drag your sorry ass into her office," scowled the boy.

 

"Like you even could." The Centaurian scoffed, his own red eyes rolling at the audacity of the thought.

 

Peter smirked before opening his mouth "Want me to get you to do it now?" His tone of voice was starting to drop into the range that Yondu discovered he could never say no too. Too bad Peter finally discovered it as well.

 

Hurriedly Yondu shook his head. "No boy, I'll be fine. I'll see you at the end of the week and you better have those parts the Rat wants."

 

"See you then and take care of yourself." Peter signed off with one last penetrating look at the Captain then closed the connection.

 

Yondu sat back in his office chair and rubbed at his head. He didn't mention that he had been having pains in his head all the way down his crest for some time. They had started a little over a week ago when Peter had stumbled onto an opportunity that they couldn't pass by. Discussing the options they had decided to go for it since it would allow them to get some much needed parts Rocket had been bitching about for a while. Taking a team with him they had headed out to the job. When the boy had left the headaches had turned into full blown migraines he was hard put to hide from everyone else.

 

With his son gone it fell to him and his first mate to run the ship. It wasn't hard but all three had a lot of responsibilities between them. Running his hand over his crest to try and relieve some of the ache it came back wet with blood.

 

"What the fuck?" Wiping his hand over it again he was happy to see no more but to himself he was mildly concerned. He might actually have to go see the doc about this but not right now. Now he had a ship to run, a rat to watch and grandkids to spoil. Turning to leave his quarters he stumbled as an indescribable lance of pain streaked down from the top of his crest to the bottom of his spine. One last agonized cry of pain escaped from his way to pale blue lips before he collapsed, eyes closing as his last thought was 'ah fuck the boy was right'.

 

GGG

 

"Anyone see the Captain today?" one of the crew asked who had been drafted to organize supplies and he was less then pleased about it. The furry guardian had come into his storage area's and started opening up crates looking for parts to steal for a new project. Only the Captain would actually be able to get the little bastard out since Peter wasn't here and the ring tailed menace had a habit of biting and or shooting first and smirking later.

 

"Nope I would ask Kraglin or one of the guardians. They always seem to know where the others are." Responded his crew mate.

 

"Damn I'll go look for Kraglin hopefully I won't run into the others. They are stranger then normal."

 

"Haha yeah. I try only to deal with the boy when needed. The rest I'm afraid would take my head off or something."

 

Laughing the ravager went to hunt down the first mate. An hour of searching finally was rewarded by finding Kraglin buried deep in the bowls of the ship itself. He was crawling out of a service tube going to the number six power plant. It had been giving them some problems with rate of response commands, so he and Rocket had taken it off line and finally discovered the problem. After replacing nearly 100 feet of command cables and two fusion computer control circuit boards it was back up to 100%. Kraglin was covered head to toe in grease, fusing lube, and he was disgusted to find orlinoi shit. How in the hell they got on board he had no idea but he resolved to find some poison or something to get rid of them. Captain would be pissed to find them hiding out on board his ship after all this time.

 

"Sir there you are, been looking all over for you." Spencer ran up to the first mate with clipboard in hand and hope in his eyes.

 

Kraglin looked at the guy and wondered if he would be good to go hunting and killing those pests. "What's up?" he said instead.

 

"Been looking for the Captain all day, need him to help encourage Rocket to stop getting into the cargo crates. He's opening all the supplies and helping himself to whatever. Some of those are already bought and paid for by clients. They won't take kindly to loosing their shit."

 

'Damn it Rocket not again.' "I'll check on him. Saw him…" Thinking about it Kraglin hadn't seen the Captain today either and he had been up for the last 10 hours. While not worried per se, it was the Captain after all, he was concerned. "Look I'll find him and get him to go drive the little pest out of your hair. In the mean time just make a list of what he is getting into and we can put it back later."

 

"Sure thanks sir." Running off he went to do as told. Hopefully the furry bastard wouldn't tear apart to many containers.

 

Watching him run off for a second, Kraglin then turned to the control console next to the door. Putting in his override code he set it to search for the Captain. Only a few on board had the ability to scan for everyone, Captain, Peter, Kraglin, Gamora and Rocket. The Captain could and quite often did lock out peoples ability to find him due to the amount of idiots coming to him with lame issues that a bit of thinking on their part would figure out. Kraglin scowled as he saw the locator stating Yondu was in his quarters. It wasn't normal to find him there at this time of day, typically he would be on the bridge. Typing in another command he asked how long the Captain had been in there. The answer had him running.

 

GGG

 

"Sir, I believe we finally found the Quillian."

 

"Oh really? How?"

 

"Last report stated they were in this quadrant. When we arrived I put all scanners on the longest setting. They are finally reporting a large ship, a very large ship at the edge of the system."

 

"How long before we reach them?"

 

"At present course and speed we should reach them in three hours."

 

"Good ready the men and ships. We are going to have a little surprise for them."

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

GGG

 

Kraglin came storming to Yondu's door. Pounding on it he tried to get the Centaurian's attention. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN CAN YOU HEAR ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kicking at the door didn't do any good but made Kraglin feel better anyway. The ten foot tall opening stubbornly refused to yield to the first mates repeated attempts to gain entry or show he was doing any damage to it. Growling to himself he entered his own over ride code and began to rush in. Only to come to a screeching halt before he fell back on his ass as a very aggressive and erratic yaka arrow sped towards his heart missing at the last moment due to his inelegant sprawl. Kraglin, crab running backwards, watched as it returned to the room its master was in, the doors he had scuttled through shutting behind it.

 

"What the hell was that?" Standing he brought up the command console, the glowing light of the blue screen quickly appeared allowing him to type in a bunch of overrides. He had been told never to do so unless he wanted to have an arrow up the ass but at this time didn't care, it allowed him to looked inside the commanders quarters. What he saw made him go pale before spuring him to action. "Ah fuck this isn't good! This isn't good at all!" Locking up the control panel he raced to the adjoining quarters, which happened to be Peter and Gamora's living space. Finding it empty as expected he typed up the code needed to contact the med bay.

 

Breaking into the doctors display console interrupting whatever it was she was viewing to begin with. She was less then pleased with him.

 

"Kraglin what the fuck is your problem? I was in the middle of some important research." She had been reading the latest celebrity gossip about the royal family of the ion system.

 

Being unusually abrupt when dealing with the doctor he barked out "Doc shut the fuck up. Have some serious shit going on and don't need your crap right now. Get your med bag and get to Peter and Gamora's quarters right fucking NOW!" Killing the command line to her office he opened up another line to Rocket. "Hey Rocket put down whatever it is you're doing. Get your fuzzy ass to Peter's room now! Don't ask questions."

 

Bringing up the visual again of the inside of Yondu's room Kraglin could only look on in worry till the doctor arrived.

 

GGG

 

Yondu groaned in agony. His head hurt, his body hurt, hell his eye lashes hurt. He hadn't felt this bad since his slave days. In his delirium of pain he couldn't tell where he was or maybe even who he was. All he could think of was to protect himself no matter what. He must be back on a slave ship, well he wouldn't go back. He would kill whoever had him first.

 

He sensed a door opening and didn't hesitate, sending his trusty weapon towards the intruder he was bowled over again with indescribable pain. Sensing the intruder gone he didn't bother looking to see where he was he just continued to lay were he had fallen.

 

GGG

 

Dr. Crumpler and Rocket arrived at the same time at Peter's quarters. Stomping in both were VERY unhappy with the first mate.

 

Rocket was the first to speak. "What the fuck Kraglin? Whats going on you scrawny piss sack? What is so all fired important I had to drop everything and get over to Suck-lords shack?" Rocket was very pissed and was fingering his mini blaster. It was a new design he was in love with. Small, compact and able to take out a small city block with one shot.

 

She stomped over to poke him with a very pointy nail. "Yeah Mister you better have a good reason to have taken me from my research."

 

Kraglin was both pissed off and worried didn't give a shit what either was doing. "Doc look at this. Rocket shut up and tell me what you see."

 

Both turned towards the viewer Kraglin had up. Rocket climbing to his shoulder digging his claws in just to prove a pissed off point and to get a better view. Neither liked what they were seeing.

 

"Holy Shit! I need to get in there." She began to race out the door only to be stopped by Kraglin grabbing her arm. "What the fuck let me go."

 

"Can't doc, not unless you want to get killed."

 

"What?" She glared at the first mate, wondering if she could pull a knife on him but thought better of it. He had as many knives as she did and knew them just as well.

 

Kraglin explained not letting go till she looked like she wasn't going to run off again. "Yondu almost tried to kill me when I entered the room. He more then likely will try and kill you when you go in as well. He doesn't look like he knows where he is, hence the reason he is on the floor in the first place." Turning his head to address Rocket, "Rocket when you put that fin on his head years ago, how damaged was the connector to begin with?"

 

Rocket thought about it, "It was pretty jacked up. I mean I was able to get it to work but I knew it would need to be more thoroughly looked at when done."

 

"Did that ever happen? Cause I know while you all were gone building the ship and coming back he hadn't looked at it. Do you know if he did it on the sly with you?"

 

Rocket shook his head in the negative "Nope never has."

 

Becky Crumpler needed to get in there and tend to her fallen Captain. Problem was if what Kraglin said was true she would get killed trying. "Listen we need to get in there somehow. Can we shoot him with a knock out gun? I have plenty of drugs on me to do so." She mimed using a blaster to shoot at the captain.

 

Kraglin cringed to himself, if the Captain found out they shot him with anything, if he didn't kill them he would make them scrub the ship for weeks. "No arrow would probably hit it before it could hit him."

 

"Well, we need to get that fin off his head. He is bleeding from it for shit sakes." Tapping her foot impatiently she continued to glare at the view screen.

 

Kraglin was thinking fast, faster then he had done in a long time. As he did so a glimmer of a memory came to him, It was Peter when he was nine years old. Yondu had been hit bad in the head during a raid gone wrong. They had managed to get out all right but once the Captain locked himself in his room for the night he didn't come out again the next day. Kraglin had tried to go in only to be poked in the chest by the arrow and driven out. Whereby he had sat outside the room all day till he was surprised when Peter opened the door and told Kraglin to get inside the Captain wanted him. He knew Peter hadn't been in that room when he first looked hours earlier and hadn't entered via the door he had sat beside. Found out later Peter had crawled into Yondu's quarters via a vent and snuggled next to the Captain till he had become lucent enough to understand who was who. When the first mate asked Peter later how he was able to not get skewered by the arrow, Peter had simply responded that the arrow never came near him. It had stayed next to Yondu's head.

 

"Peter… We need Peter." Kraglin murmured, brain working on a plan to get them to their goal.

 

"Peter? What we need that idiot for?" Rocket bitched.

 

Still facing the screen but hunting down his own thoughts he replied "He can get into the Captains quarters without the arrow activating."

 

Becky was skeptical of that. "What makes you think that?"

 

"Because he has done it before. Rocket get to the bridge, find out where Peter is at this moment and set a course." He exclaimed, plan formulated and ready to put into action.

 

"Right." Jumping from the shoulder, he scurried out the door and headed to the closes emergency ladder.

 

"Doc get down to med bay and read up on anything and everything you can find on Centaurian prosthetic fins and attachments."

 

"WHAT? We don't have that type of info on board here. I wouldn't know where to begin looking."

 

"Its under toe jam fungal recipes with a dash of vinegar in the qusarack tourist guide highlights book." Busy typing instructions and sending commands to various locations in the ship.

 

That one line caused the doctor to just blink is astonishment. Till she found her voice. "What the fuck is it doing there?"

 

"Captain didn't want people knowing about it unless needed. Don't think even Peter knows it's there. It's under a shadow file. Here is the code you will need to unlock it." Passing the code on to her tablet she made a note then buggered off to do some massive research crunching.

 

GGG

 

Rocket raced towards the bridge each door opening and closing as he ran. Leaping on crew members if they got in the way, biting others and cursing everyone in his path. Through the bridge doors Rocket hurled towards the nav seat, kicking the navigator out.

 

"Sir emergency we just detected…" the navigator started to say from his sprawl on the floor.

 

"No time for that shit, get me the coordinates of where Quill is NOW!" Rocket snapped bringing up the engines and setting pre-jump commands.

 

"But Sir… we just…" he was given no chance to finish.

 

Turning his most vicious look on the underling baring his teeth in rage. "Listen fuck face you get me the coords of where Quill is now. Or I'll shoot you dead and your replacement will have learned a valuable lesson. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Snarled the weapon master and chief fiddler.

 

"YES SIR!" Sending the irate fluff ball the info from another console the nav kept quiet about the approaching ships.

 

"Good!" Inputting the location of the Captains son, Rocket brought all eight engines to full and transferred it to thrust. "Ship this is you're only warning. HOLD ON!" Engaging the engines the battle ship shuddered before disappearing among the stars.

 

GGG

 

"Sir we are within visual distance. Want me to hail?"

 

"Not yet, circle around so we are in front of them."

 

"Sir, detecting massive power surge. The ship is preparing to open fire," cried the nav.

 

"What the FUCK? Yondu you bastard…" the captains voice drifted off as he viewed what was happening on the view screen.

 

The bridge crew watched in shock as the ship they were tracking didn't open fire, instead it just disappeared in a blink of starlight. Scanning their instruments they found the ship already 10 light years away and growing.

 

The first mate stared in awe at the empty space that had held the ship they had been tracking for so long. "How in the hell did they do that? What kind of power do they have in order to be so far so fast?"

 

"Son, I don't know what they have in there. But god damn I would love to have it. Start following them again. I want to catch that ship." Turning from the bridge the Captain stormed off to do some planning of his own. He would catch that ship and finally do what he has wanted to do for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
